


Heather's Harem

by Shalashaska



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, Confusion, Dark Past, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Light Stalking, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaska/pseuds/Shalashaska
Summary: Cheryl Mason wakes up in a place unfamiliar to her. She gets mauled by some guy in a freaky mask and saved by an even freakier guy with a puppet hand. As she meets everyone all the women are incredibly nice to her. Is it just a coincidence, or is something weird happening here? Aka, I love Cheryl and I wanna give her all the ladies. That's basically it.
Relationships: Cheryl Mason/All the women
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Traps, puppets, and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is my first time writing, so please be gentle. Jk, let me know what I can improve and stuff, criticism is welcome. This one's gonna be more serious since it's the beginning and all, but the tone's gonna shift pretty dramatically. I'll be adding character tags as they join the story. I wish I knew how to tag, but alas my noobiness knows no bounds. Hope you enjoy!

Cheryl felt a chilling breeze brush against her face. She felt cold dirt rub against her head, and prickly grass irritating her legs. Her head was throbbing immensely, and she had no clue where she was. She opened her eyes and found nothing but trees and random structures surrounding her. 

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. This couldn't be Silent Hill, there was nowhere near enough fog, and none of the buildings looked familiar. Suddenly she hears her heart thumping, slowly at first. She looked around, more panicked this time. The throbbing sound of her heart eventually drowned out any thoughts going through her head. The last time she had a headache this bad was whenever she saw those weird symbols during her 'adventure.' Her eyes darted around until she saw... him. A towering figure with metal protruding from his flesh was walking towards her. He had a mask with a crooked smile that would give anyone chills. He was holding some sort of... cleaver? She obviously didn't want to be on the receiving end of the bloodstained weapon, so she needed to do something. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon, but she had a feeling that she couldn't find anything as deadly as the giant butchering tool the man was holding. She was running out of time, the man was beelining straight towards her. She found some sort of shack and decided that it would be her best bet. She booked it straight towards the shack, not bothering to look back. She knew he was chasing her, what's the point of double checking? She passed some sort of wooden pallet and jumped through a window, knowing it would put some distance between them. Her heart sank as she saw a bear trap directly underneath her. Three sounds followed the realization. An "Oh crap." from Cheryl, a loud snapping noise, and a cry of pain. The large man vaulted the window with a rubbery squeak. She flinched, thinking he was going to impale her on his cleaver. Surprisingly he grabbed her and hoisted her onto his shoulder, all the while Cheryl was pounding away at his back. She screamed, kicked, and punched him with all her might, but his grasp remained firm. "Let me down you cocksucker!" she yelled, which only elicited a small chuckle from the man. He stopped, and Cheryl thought that her struggling had worked. Then she felt an incredible pain tear through her shoulder. She screamed and looked down at her shoulder. "Did... Did you just put me on a fucking hook?" He turned around and looked her dead in the eyes, and gave a small nod. She could tell he was enjoying this. The thought made her sick to her stomach. Well, that and the huge metal hook that was sticking out of her.  


She had been sitting on the hook for god knows how long. Some weird tentacles were starting to appear, and Cheryl was beginning to lose hope. Then she heard a man's voice, and her mind began to race. 'Is that guy coming back? Is he here to seal the deal? Why didn't he just kill me before?' Her imagination was running wild, and the man emerged from behind a tree. 

"Goddamn idiots, this is a Trapper, why on God's green earth would you vault the window!" He was fairly tall, middle-aged, oh, and he had a puppet for a hand. Cheryl still had no idea what was happening, but the hand was by far the strangest thing she's seen. "Well, what poor sap is up here today. Hot damn! You're filthy and fine! You must be new around here, the name's Ash." Cheryl was utterly dumbfounded. "Oh right, I'm supposed to get you off of that, my bad." He hoisted her off the hook, and a searing pain tore through her body. "All better, now I know you have questions, so how's about you come with me, eh?" Cheryl didn't know what confused her more, the place she was in, or this guy. She was leaning towards this guy. "So, like I said, the name's Ash. Nice to meet ya." He offered his puppet to Cheryl as if to shake her hand. "Crap, wrong one, sorry about that." He offered his other hand. Cheryl was bleeding profusely, and this guy wanted to exchange formalities? What's with this guy? She just stared at him blankly while clutching the gaping wound in her shoulder. "Here, lemme patch you up." She had no idea how this guy was supposed to 'Patch her up' but it's not like she had many other options. He then proceeded to make several weird hand motions for a little bit and all of a sudden she felt great. She was no stranger to weird healing techniques, but this was on a whole nother level. She then recalled when she used to chug 'health drinks' and decided to retract that statement. 

"Um, I'm Hea-" she hesitated for a second, not quite used to her new name yet "Cheryl." 

"Nice to meet you HeaCheryl, can't say I've heard many people with that name. Now how's about we get the hell outta here?" She didn't know if she could trust this guy, but it was obvious that he knew what he was doing.  


She tailed him around, watching his mannerisms, trying to learn anything she could about this place. Ash called it "The Macmillan Estate." Whatever that meant. They wandered around, Ash keeping an eye out for traps. All of a sudden a bloodcurdling scream rippled through the air. "Yui..." Ash looked sullen, yet determined. "C'mon, we gotta do some gens and get out." Gens? What the hell is a gen? She dismissed it and kept following Ash. Eventually they walked up to some sort of generator, and Ash showed Cheryl how to fix it. After a few failed attempts and multiple explosions, Cheryl started to get the hang of it. He told her to stay on it while he "went for the save." She had no clue what he meant but decided to listen anyway. About a minute later Ash came back with a friend. Cheryl was apprehensive at first, but quickly warmed up to this 'Yui.' She was very talkative and had a cute accent. Cheryl couldn't help but notice all the sultry glances Yui was giving her, but she ultimately decided to ignore it. Together they quickly finished repairing the generator, and a loud ding made Cheryl's new friends(?) run over to a switch. Yui pulled it down with a grunt, and for some reason made sure that Cheryl could see her biceps. 3 red lights came on, and someone started approaching from behind. Cheryl was ready to punch this guy's face in, but he seemed way too geeky to be a cold-blooded killer. "Hey nerd, how's it goin'" Ash jokingly asks. He fidgeted a bit before answering. "Fine, I guess." He glances over at Cheryl. "Oh no, are you new here?" He said, looking directly in Cheryl's eyes. 

"Um, yeah. Wherever 'here' is" His face sunk, and he gave her an apologetic look. With a loud buzz, the gate opened and all four of them ran out together. She looked behind her and saw Yui staring at Cheryl's backside. Cheryl gave one last look at Ash who in return winked at her. She rolled her eyes as she felt herself being transported into a strange new place. She saw a campfire with quite a few people scattered around it and wondered just what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Welcoming, new homes, and botanists.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl introduces herself and learns about her new situation through a shy botanist. But why is she so nervous around her? And what is with this place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's time for the ol tradition of world building. Hopefully I don't bore you to death with this one. I promise it'll get more interesting. I hope.

The campfire was warm and welcoming, and the people there seemed nice enough. It was a lot better than the Otherworld, that's for sure. At least here she had people to talk to. Cheryl walked behind Ash, a little apprehensive around the large crowd that had now gathered around the fire. She counted around 20 people that were either sitting by the fire or wandering around. She sat down next to a Chinese woman with short hair, and Ash started introducing her to everyone.  


"All right people, we have a newcomer. HeaCheryl, go ahead and introduce yourself." He motioned towards her, beckoning for her to come over towards the middle of the camp. She glanced around at the people surrounding her. Some were eyeing her suspiciously, and others were staring expectantly. She noticed Yui giving her a thumbs up and started talking.  


"Hi, I'm Cheryl. Alright, is that enough? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Ash pops up behind her and motions for her to sit down.  


"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. Y'see, there's this weird tentacle monster that gets off on our suffering. We gotta survive while some sicko killer guy tries to hook us. You get hooked 3 times, game over. Capiche?" Cheryl looked at Ash incredulously. A girl in the back noticed her crazed look and asked the group for a moment alone. Ash caught it out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He whispered to Cheryl. "You see that lovely chocolate woman over there? That's Claudie. She's been here since the beginning. Real nice too. She can help with whatever you need." With a wink he shoved her towards Claudette. "Catch you on the flip flop!" She hears him exclaim before he moves out of sight. She makes her way to Claudette when all of a sudden she grabs Cheryl's hand and pulls her along.  


"Hey! What's your deal!" Cheryl struggled against her grip until Claudette pulled her into some sort of cabin. Cheryl was about to protest when Claudette covered her mouth.  


"Sorry! Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry..." She looked down for a moment and took her hand off of Cheryl's mouth. "Um, I just don't do well with crowds so I uh, yeah." 

"I feel like holding someones hand and covering their mouth takes a lot more guts than being around people." Cheryl noted sarcastically. Claudette laughed nervously and averted her eyes. She wordlessly walked over to some sort of couch. She patted the spot next to her, asking Cheryl to sit there. She cautiously walked over and flopped next to Claudette, who squeaked in surprise. It felt like forever since Cheryl's been on something this comfortable, let alone with someone else.  


"So, can you please tell me what's happening? This is worse than what Vincent put me through..." She shuddered at the thought of that man.  


"Well, um, basically we're in Hell. None of us know why, but we were all transported here in some strange way. Some of us got lost, and others got transported here when they should've died. It's quite strange really. There is no death here anymore, so you don't have to worry about that. There is no logic here, it's like some sort of sick game."  


Cheryl let out a small chuckle. "I know more about stuff like that than you might realize."  
Claudette gave her a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by that?"  


"I don't really want to talk about it, but let's just say I've been down this kind of road before. Maybe I'll tell you about it once we get to know each other better. You seem nice enough, I'm sure we could be friends pretty soon." Cheryl gave her a hopeful, yet sad look. Claudette's face flushed, and she looked down with a small smile.  


"T-thank you Ch-Cheryl, um, I hope we can be f-friends too." She scooched a little closer as she said that. "W-well, anyways, as I was saying..." Claudette explained everything as well as she could. From the Entity to the killers, Cheryl took it all in surprisingly well. All she did was nod occasionally. It was a lot better than the other people she had to explain it to. She suddenly remembered when she was giving David the talk. He just took off his shirt, ran outside, and started yelling at the sky to fight him. Good times. After Claudette finished explaining everything she needed to, she just looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs. She looked at Cheryl and opened her mouth as if to say something when all of a sudden the door burst open.  


"What's goin on geek squad, you two done studying or what?" He yelled boisterously.  


"Is he always like this?" Cheryl whispered into Claudette's ear, the sudden sensation causing her to gasp.  


"Um, yeah, most of the time. But you get used to it." She whispered back. They both started giggling. Ash eyed them suspiciously before remembering why he came.  


"Anywho, your cabin popped up Cheryl, wanna check it out? Yui's already there doin' God knows what, so maybe we should go over before she starts stealing your underwear!" He left the cabin laughing, motioning for Cheryl to come with.  


'What does he mean by that?' Cheryl wonders. She follows him as he leads her to her apparent new home. "So why do we even get these cabins if we're supposed to be in Hell?"  


"Well, you gotta be comfortable before you can be uncomfortable." Ash shrugged.  


"Not sure if that's how the saying goes, but I think I know what you mean." She saw an empty cabin behind a tree and decided to ask Ash about it. "Is that one mine? It looks empty." Ash suddenly put on a serious expression that worried Cheryl.  


"No... that one's mine. I'm not a big fan of cabins so I live in a tent instead." He said somberly. Cheryl was about to press the issue but decided against it after seeing Ash's face again. They continued walking in silence when all of a sudden Ash's face lit up. "There it is, your humble abode!" He pointed at a rickety cabin that was almost identical to the rest, except for a symbol plastered over the doorframe. It looked like... the symbols that she encountered during her 'trip.' Now that she thought about it, all of the cabins she's seen had some sort of symbol on it. Claudette's had a sort of flower, and Ash's had a chainsaw on it. She would've asked about it but she saw movement in her cabin. She immediately tensed and balled her fists. She slowly approached the cabin and opened the door. Yui yelped and sighed in relief after seeing Cheryl.  


"Hey Cheryl, sorry for intruding. I was just tidying up your cabin." Yui rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled. "Everything looks great now, haha, well, I'll see you later!" She ran past Cheryl, holding something pink in her hands. Cheryl was about to call out to her but she was long gone. Cheryl dropped it and looked around the small living space. She made a mental note to find out what she took. There were only 2 rooms, a living room, and a bedroom. For some reason, her cabin was way more barren than Claudette's.  


"Hey Ash, how come this looks so-"  


"Empty? Yeah, if you do well in trials you get extra stuff. For now all you get is a dresser and a bed." Ash interrupted. Cheryl just sighed and flopped onto her bed. "Well I'll leave you to it, try not to break the bed just yet." He chuckled as he left the room, the door closing creakily.  


"Why is he so weird..." All his innuendos were making her tired. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of the horrors she used to endure. She dreamt about Claudia, God, and her father's lifeless face. She woke up with a start, tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. As she got a hold of herself, she heard a knock on the door. She rubbed the sleep and tears from her eyes before going to the door. "Coming..." She really didn't want to deal with a guest right now, but she'd rather not make a bad first impression with the people that she'd have to be around for eternity. She sighed, opened the door, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is, hope you enjoyed! What a better way to spend my birthday than writing a crappy story. Anywho, I didn't know how to end this one so y'know I had to do a cheeky cliffhanger. To make up for it I'll let you guys choose who walks through the door.*cue game show music* will it be....  
> 1\. Yui wearing Cheryl's undies asking for a change of clothes? Aka the steamy option  
> 2\. Claudie with a batch of brownies looking for a snuggle buddy? Aka the cute option  
> Or 3. Ash being his ashy self and inadvertently becoming Cheryl's father figure? Aka the wholesome option. I appreciate any feedback, and I'll cya l8r


	3. The panty pilferer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui greets Cheryl at the door, wearing nothing but... her underwear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? Actual femslash in this story??? Yeah, I know. I'm sorry the last two chapters were so bad, idk why I didn't just start writing like this from the beginning. Anywho, I had a ton of fun writing this one, hope y'all enjoy.

Yui was standing right outside Cheryl's door, leaning against the wall. She was soaking wet and wearing... Cheryl's undies? 

"Umm, hey Yui, what's wrong?" Cheryl asked with a puzzled look. 

"What's wrong is I slipped and fell in a puddle, and now my clothes are ruined. Can I borrow one of your outfits?" Yui gave her a devilish grin. 

"Oh, sure, I guess. Come on in." Cheryl led her to the bedroom, sifting through clothes to find something for Yui. "By the way, is that my underwear?" 

"Yeah, it looked cute so I grabbed it." Yui just shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Oh, um, alright then." Cheryl finally found something for her. It was a black shirt with a golden rooster on it and some jeans. "Here you go, I'm not sure if it's your style but it'll do. I do like that shirt though so I'd like it back whenever you get the chance." 

"Damn, you really got that whole punk rocker vibe goin on dontcha." Yui chuckled and threw off 'her' bra. 

"Woah woah woah! I thought you'd be going home to change!" Cheryl blushed profusely and turned around so fast she almost snapped her neck. 

"Hey, we're both girls so it's not like it matters. Plus I'd rather not have every guy in the camp see me in my underwear." 

"You mean my underwear?" Cheryl said with a smirk. 

"Oh whatever, your underwear. Anyway, don't tell me you've never seen someone naked before. Wait. Have you?" Cheryl just sniffed and looked at the ground. "Oh my god, you haven't. I'm sorry, you're just so cute I thought you'd have a boyfriend or something." Cheryl's face flushed at the compliment, but also at her inexperience. The only response she gave was a slow head shake and a sad chuckle. It's true, she's never been with anyone intimately, but that was mostly due to her father. He didn't trust anyone with his daughter, and she's glad he didn't. Who knows if they were in the cult, ready to snatch her up. "Okay Miss Priss, I'm done changing. You can turn around now." Cheryl turned slowly, and Yui was laying on her bed. Normally there wouldn't be anything wrong with that, except Yui didn't change. In fact, she did the opposite. Yui was buck naked and posing on Cheryl's bed. "Like what you see?" Yui just beckoned Cheryl with her finger, patting the spot next to her. 

"Um, uh, Yui, I uh, t-thought you were gonna change." Cheryl couldn't meet her eyes, suddenly having an incredible interest in the floorboards. She heard the bed creak a bit, and Yui grabbed her shoulders. "W-what're you-" She was cut off by Yui shoving Cheryl's face into her breasts. Cheryl was overcome by the softness but still pulled away. "Yui! What're you doing!" Cheryl was freaking out, the only person she had been this close to before was her doll! And that was on accident! 

"You're so cute Cheryl, you know that? I had a feeling about you from the beginning, but now that I know you've never done something like this before... I don't think I can stop myself now." Yui looked at her with glazed eyes, slowly waltzing to her. Cheryl had covered her eyes with her hands and ran to the other side of the room. "Cherylll, I know you want to loooook." Yui put on a singsongy voice as she made her way to Cheryl's corner. Suddenly she stopped, frowning as she did so. "Okay fine, if you want me to leave you alone I will. I don't want to force myself on you-" 

"Y-you kind of already did..." Cheryl interrupted. 

"Oh right, my bad. Well, if you tell me you didn't like it, then I'll leave here and now. So?" Cheryl was still hiding her extremely warm face, but Yui heard her mumble something. "Alright fine, I guess I'll leave." Cheryl heard her grab the clothes and get ready to leave when she was overcome by a surge of confidence. She suddenly grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her back. 

"I... didn't hate it..." Cheryl said with a blush. Yui just smiled widely and pulled Cheryl over to the bed. They both sat down, and Yui hugged Cheryl tightly. 

"Thank God! For a second I thought I just raped a straight girl and you were gonna hate me forever." Yui sighed in relief and just held Cheryl close, relishing the warmth. 

"Didn't we just meet yesterday? How did you even know?" Cheryl still wouldn't meet her eyes, but she didn't pull away from the hug. 

"What can I say, I guess my gaydar is on point." Yui heard Cheryl laugh at her joke and decided to push her down on the bed. 

"Um, I'm just gonna let you know, I've never um, done anything like this before... I'm not sure if I can even do anything..." Cheryl frowned as she said that, thinking that Yui would be turned off by her inexperience. Yui sat up suddenly and started taking off her fake nails with a newfound passion. "Um, do you still want to do this with me?" 

Yui gave a hearty laugh and simply said, "Oh hell yeah I do. You're literally the cutest girl here, and that's saying something. Just do me a favor and wear that choker and the spikey bracelets." 

Cheryl slid out from underneath Yui and looked through her cabinet. She found the spiked choker and bracelets that she usually wore with her blazer and put them on. "W-what do you think?" 

"Ohohooo, yeah. That'll do great. By the way, that's all I want you to wear. I think you know what I mean." 

"O-oh. Okay then." Cheryl went red as a tomato as she shedded her puffy vest and orange undershirt. She sat down on the bed next to Yui, who was still taking her nails off. She was wearing a green bra, well at least before Yui decided to tear it off with her teeth. Now how the hell did she do that? 

"Hey Cheryl, you gonna let me see the goods, or are you gonna tease me with your back." Yui popped her head next to Cheryl's. "Only if you want of course." 

"Only if you show me how to do that bra thing." Cheryl said more confidently now. 

"Deal, now, do a little twirl for me, eh?" Yui leaned back, eager to watch the show. Cheryl took a huge breath and turned around, exposing her chest to Yui. Yui sucked in air through her teeth. "Hot damn, those are perfect! You get them massaged often or what?" 

Cheryl blushed harder than she ever thought possible. "M-massaged!" 

"Yeah, you know, squeezed, fondled, honked, milked, gripped, groped, touched, tickled, pinched, pulled, etcetera etcetera." Yui counted on her fingers as she listed. 

"Ummm, no, I have not had any of those done to me." Cheryl said, giving her own chest a little look. "I don't even think they're that nice..." 

"Are you fuckin kidding me? Pardon my french, but you have some of the nicest tiddies I've ever seen. Like, they're the perfect shape, and I bet-" 

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Thanks Yui, you're really sweet, you know that? You should be careful, I might fall for you y'know..." Cheryl locked eyes with Yui, slowly inching her way closer. She closed her eyes as she pulled Yui in. Yui was surprised that Cheryl was taking the lead this time, but she wasn't against it. Yui closed her eyes too as their lips moved ever so close to each other, the tension between them thicker than anything either of them has experienced. Their lips met, and emotion exploded between the two. The two locked lips as Cheryl moaned into Yui's mouth, savoring the taste of her strawberry lip balm. Yui experimentally poked her tongue at the entrance of Cheryl's mouth, and she accepted it wholeheartedly. Cheryl's inexperience showed, but her enthusiasm more than made up for it. Their tongues wrestled for every inch of ground they could make, gasps and moans filling the room. They finally separated for a moment, just for a breather, and then dove back in for seconds. Yui reached for Cheryl's chest and started grasping desperately. She slowly pushed Cheryl down, not daring to break the kiss. Cheryl whimpered, her lust growing as Yui finally pulled away. 

"Holy shit..." Cheryl raspily gasped for air as she recovered, laying beside Yui. 

"Hehe, have fun?" Yui sat up, looking at Cheryl. 

"I sure did, goddamn that was amazing." Cheryl just laid back, staring at the ceiling. "So now what? Are we dating now or something?" 

"Shit, if you're up for it I'd love to. I'm just gonna let you know, I do go a little wild sometimes." Yui snickered quietly. "As for what we do now... I have an idea..." 

Cheryl perked up instantly. "Ooh, I like the sound of that. What's on your mind?" Yui crawled on top of her, their lips meeting once more. This time it was just a peck, but afterward Yui leaned in close and whispered. 

"For this part, I'm gonna need you to call me... Onee-sama." Yui licked her ear and pulled away. 

"O-onee-sama?" Cheryl said quizzically. Yui shuddered, smiling widely. She leaned back in and bit Cheryl's ear. 

"Just like that. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy." She winked and kissed her again. Then she kissed her neck, slowly trailing kisses down her body. She stopped at her belly button, giving Cheryl one last look. "Now you'll see why I took off my nails." She giggled a bit before whispering, "Itadakimasu." Cheryl felt something she never felt before, and cries of Onee-sama reverberated through the house. Hours of... intense wrestling had passed, and both women fell asleep smiling. For Cheryl, that smile didn't last long. Her nightmares plagued her once more, the horrors of the otherworld resurrected in her sleep. She woke up with a start yet again, chest heaving. Yui stirred in her sleep. 

"Hey babe, you okay?" Yui slurred sleepily. 

"Um, yeah, fine I guess. I have problems with nightmares, so if you're gonna be sleeping with me you might wanna get used to that." Cheryl rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that..." Yui shook her head fervently. 

"Hey hey hey, don't worry about that, okay? We all have our demons." Yui wrapped Cheryl up in a tight hug, promising not to let go. Cheryl sniffled, crying softly in her arms. Nobody had accepted her so wholeheartedly before. The only person to make her feel this happy was... her father. Cheryl started sobbing now, holding onto Yui for dear life. "Wanna squeeze my boobs again? I promise it'll make you feel betterrrr." Yui pressed her chest together and smothered Cheryl until she started giggling uncontrollably. 

"Okay okay, I'm better now. Thanks Yui, you're literally the best." Cheryl gave her a sloppy kiss that threatened to repeat the past two hours of fun, but luckily Cheryl managed to control herself. Not enough to stop herself from giving Yui a quick honk, but hey, what can ya do. Cheryl settled in as the little spoon, and for the first time in months, she slept wonderfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boob honks save lives kids, remember that. I'm not sure how I wanna take this story now, but I'll try and get another chapter out soon. I'm gonna stop with the boring exposition and actually write some F/F content. I wasn't sure how spicy I wanted to make this so I kept it relatively mild and didn't let it go past 2nd base. Next one will be with Claudie so it'll be more wholesome. I think. Who knows? Anyway, all feedback is appreciated and I'll cya l8r.


	4. The Entity's Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entity comes to Cheryl in her restless dreams, asking her for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, more exposition. I'm sorry, I know I said this chapter would be about Claudie but to be honest I wasn't really feeling the character. Next one will be the Feng route for sure though, I've already started writing it. Hope y'all enjoy!

Cheryl opened her eyes, sitting up groggily. She felt something touch her leg and almost screamed, but a familiar face poked out from underneath the covers. 

"Nghhh, five more minutes..." Yui groaned. Cheryl usually gets up at this time, but Yui's pleading face made her decide otherwise. 

"Fine, but I wanna be little spoon again." Cheryl went back under the blanket next to Yui, her arm already making its way around Cheryl's waist. Yui scooched herself closer, straddling Cheryl's hips. 

"Fine by meeeee." Yui sang to herself. She got pretty loopy in the mornings. Cheryl shut her eyes once more, praying that only good dreams would come her way. 

Cheryl was greeted by a raspy voice that seemed to pierce her soul. As she stood, she noticed a woman sitting at a desk. She had no clue where she was, and as she looked around all she saw was an expanse of darkness. Cheryl turned as she heard the woman speak. 

"So, you're the offspring of Harry? You seem different than I expected." The woman didn't turn around as she spoke, invested in her book. 

"Umm, who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" Cheryl's head was filled with questions, the seemingly endless void screwing with her mind. 

"Me? I go by a lot of names, but you probably know me as 'The Entity.' As for where you are, this is my home. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy your stay." She shut her book, turning to Cheryl. Her face was... indescribable. She looked beautiful, yet disgusting. Kind, yet merciless. Cheryl couldn't look at her for too long in fear of losing her mind. The Entity spoke up again, "As you may know, I am in charge of the... festivities here. I feed off of hope, and there is not much left among the females in your group. This is where you come in. I'm going to need you to seduce all of the women and make them fall in love with you. You seem to have a reinvigorating nature that I could use. Hell, I bet even Amanda could use a good lay. I see you already got Kimura, good for you. How was she?" 

Cheryl sat down on whatever the hell was underneath her in shock. Was this a dream? It couldn't be, she could feel the cold on her skin. And who on Earth was this lady? Was she really the Entity? Cheryl steeled her nerves and finally spoke up. 

"And why the Hell would I do anything for you? Aren't you the one that's putting us through all of this?" Cheryl started raising her voice, steadily marching towards the Entity. "You know what? Fuck you! Yeah that's right, how about you take your hope and shove it up your ass!" Cheryl was starting to get a little manic, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The Entity gave a small laugh and snapped her fingers. Cheryl was instantly tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth. She flailed wildly, struggling to get out of her restraints. 

"Feisty, I like that. I knew I chose the right person for this." She cleared her throat and resumed. "You do realize that once the survivors run out of hope they don't come back to the fire, right? All those friendly faces snuffed out of existence. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Cheryl started thrashing harder, ready to pummel this woman into the ground. "And how about this, succeed and I'll let you out of here. Deal?" Cheryl's eyes widened, but she still shook her head. The Entity sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll let you take one other person with you." Cheryl gasped at the thought. However, her thoughts quickly turned to dread. Who would she take? How would she choose? Could she live with herself if she abandoned a comrade? 'Whatever, I'll figure it out.' She promised herself as she nodded, the restraints disappearing. "Good, now I'm going to check on you in the mornings. Don't forget to enjoy yourself." The Entity gave her a maniacal grin as the world around her seemed to dissipate. Cheryl flipped her off as she disappeared, vowing to save her friends. 

Cheryl woke up once again, peeling Yui's hand off of her chest. "What a perv." She giggled as she lightly shook Yui from her slumber. Yui started fake snoring as she did so, peeking at Cheryl for a second before going back to 'sleep.' 

"Oh my, the princess is in an eternal sleep, whatever will you do?" Yui whispered quietly. Cheryl rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Okay fine, but you asked for it." Cheryl took in a big breath and grabbed Yui's head. Yui yelped in surprise, but it was quickly cut off by Cheryl sticking her tongue deep in Yui's mouth. Cheryl shoved her down on the bed, deepening the kiss. Before things went too far, Cheryl pulled away, a trail of saliva leaving the couples' mouths. 

"Well shit, I was hoping you were gonna tickle me or something but that works too." Yui sighed contently. 

"Oh shut up!" Cheryl blushed heavily and laughed, pushing Yui off the bed. "We gotta get up now, everyone at camp is probably waiting for us." Yui groaned and pouted. 

"Why can't we just fuck all day? That would be a hell of a lot more fun than getting sliced up by maniacs." Yui started putting on the clothes Cheryl lent her the day before. 

"Well, while I wouldn't be against that, I'm hungry. Plus, what if one of us got pulled into a trial mid-session?" Cheryl giggled at the thought. 

"Crap, you're right. Whatever, let's get this over with." Yui finally put on some pants as she finished her griping. Cheryl also needed some clothes, but since she was still wearing her choker and bracelets she decided to just wear her blazer. She put on the yellow shirt, and Yui helped her with the blazer. She stuck a couple charms that Yui and Ash gave her on her belt and sat back down. As she was putting on her shoes someone knocked on the door. Cheryl groaned and walked over, praying it wasn't another half-naked person. Ash was waiting on the other side, tapping his foot impatiently. Cheryl opened the door and greeted him. 

"Morning Ash, what's up?" 

"What's up is that you're over an hour late for breakfast! If you see Yui could you tell her the same thing? I've been looking all over for her." A thump came from the bedroom, and Ash tried to peek in. Cheryl stood in his way, crossing her arms. 

"Don't you know it's rude to peek in a girl's room?" Cheryl looked at Ash disapprovingly. He just raised his hands in surrender, shugging as he did so. 

"Alright, alright. Well, come join us when you're ready. And if Yui's here," He leaned in close, "Nice." He winked and laughed as he left. 

"Well, that was close." Yui poked her head out of the bedroom. 

"What were you doing in there?" Cheryl asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uhhhh, nothing?" Yui quickly hid her hands behind her back. "Anywho, we should probably go to camp separately. Y'know, to avoid suspicion. Toodles!" Yui ran past Cheryl, holding something green. 

"Goddamnit Yui, not again. At least take some unused ones!" Cheryl yelled at Yui, but she was long gone. "Whatever, I might as well head out now. And now I'm talking to myself. Nice one, Cheryl." Cheryl shook her head and started walking towards the camp, keeping an eye out for Yui. 

The camp was bustling as people filtered in and out. There were classes being taught, food being served, and even a slushie machine. Cheryl's stomach started growling angrily, so she decided to go over to the breakfast table. She saw the short-haired girl she sat next to the first time she was at camp and decided to join her once again. Cheryl grabbed a plate and walked over to her. 

"Hey there, don't think I've caught your name." Cheryl cringed a bit as she spoke, regretting her choice of words. 

"Oh, hey. Cheryl, right? I'm Feng, nice to meet you." Feng extended her hand and Cheryl met it in a handshake. 

"You eat breakfast late too?" Cheryl asked as she looked around for something to eat. 

"Nah, I was up playing games and slept in. Well, that basically happens every night so yeah, I eat breakfast late too." Feng picked at her pancakes, not too eager to eat them. Feng slid her plate over to Cheryl, who accepted it eagerly. "I was playing Silent Hill 3, that game is freaky as shit." Feng sighed, shuddering at the thought. 

"Wait, you've been there?" Cheryl looked at Feng, concern on her face. 

"Huh? I mean it's not a real place. It's just a game on the PS2. Speaking of which, you look an awful lot like the main character... God I wish I could meet her, I would wife her immediately." Feng drooled at the thought of her waifu. 

Cheryl laughed a bit, sympathizing with Feng. She always wanted to meet the magical girls in the shows she used to watch. She put off the whole Silent Hill topic as she didn't really feel like having a panic attack first thing in the morning. "So who's the lucky lady?" Cheryl asked with a grin. 

"Her name's Heather. She's so dreamy... She has this puffy vest with a really cute skirt, and she has hair just like yours. Too bad she's not real..." Feng looked down dejectedly. 

Cheryl thought about that for a moment. 'Wait a minute, my name was Heather. I wore a puffy vest and a skirt. Hell, that's what I wore yesterday!' It seemed like Feng was coming to the same realization, and their eyes met. 

"Holy shit, are you-" 

"Heather? Yeah, I think so." Cheryl interrupted. Feng's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed. She suddenly stood up and got down on one knee. "Heather Mason, will you marry me?" 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that is all the boring exposition you will see in this story. Congratulations to everyone that survived. Like I said, next chapter will be about Feng, and all feedback is appreciated. Cya l8r


	5. Feng's Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Yui agree to give Feng one day as Cheryl's girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all, and welcome back to all 3 people who read this. Now I'm finally starting to get into the groove, and now that all the exposition is out of the way I can actually start writing what I wanted to. I'll basically be adding one character to the harem per chapter, so look forward to that. Hope you enjoy!

"Heather Mason, will you marry me?" Feng produced a wedding ring out of nowhere. Cheryl was taken aback, stuttering profusely. 

"What? Umm, didn't we just meet like 5 seconds ago?" Cheryl was flustered now, suddenly losing her appetite for pancakes. 

"Well, yeah, but like you're my waifu! Literally! How did you even get here? Am I dreaming? Can you pinch me? Like maybe on the butt?" Feng was giggling as she started shaking her butt at Cheryl, inviting her to pinch it. Cheryl covered her eyes and shook her head profusely. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey guys. Nice ass Feng." Yui walked up to the two of them and gave Cheryl's hand a quick squeeze. Feng started pouting as she saw Yui defiling her waifu. 

"Go away Yui, me and Heather are making wedding plans!" Feng grabbed Cheryl's arm, pulling her closer. Yui just laughed and grabbed Cheryl's other arm. 

"Well, last time I checked, Cheryl is my girlfriend, so I don't think you will." Feng's face twisted into anger as Yui spoke, fueling her drive. 

"Oh yeah? Then why is she eating my pancakes?" Feng laughed evilly as Yui's grin turned into a frown. She looked at Cheryl pleadingly, and Cheryl just shrugged and laughed nervously. 

"Okay Feng, then why don't you ask Cheryl how much fun we had last night?" Yui's grin came back in force, baring her teeth at Feng. Feng's jaw dropped in horror. 

"No... you couldn't have! Right Cheryl?" Feng was on the verge of tears, and her puppy eyes were starting to break Cheryl. 

"Umm, well, you see, uhh." Cheryl just looked down, the guilt showing on her face. Feng started crying now, letting go of Cheryl's hand. She sat down and buried her face in her hands, wiping away her tears. 

"Feng..." Cheryl crouched down next to the weeping girl, patting her head. 

"I'm fine, I'm okay." She choked back a sob. "It's just... I finally met the girl of my dreams, someone I've wanted to go out with since I first got into games... and they're already taken by my friend." She started bawling now, her tears saddening the two women. Cheryl looked at Yui, concern in her eyes. Yui groaned loudly, sitting next to Feng. 

"Alright, I'll let you have one day with her." Yui sighed, patting Feng's back. "She can be your girlfriend for one day, so make sure you get it out of your system." Cheryl's eyes widened, and she was about to refuse Yui's proposition when she saw Feng's pure face, wet with tears. She gave Feng a hug, wiping her tears away with her blazer. 

"Yep, we can go on a date and have a sleepover. Sound good?" This time it was Yui's turn to be surprised. Yui motioned to Cheryl and started whispering. 

"Are you sure? She may look innocent, but she can get pretty crazy." 

"I'm sure it'll be fine, It's not like I'll be sleeping with her. Well, I will be sleeping with her, but not in that way." Cheryl said, shrugging. 

"If you say so..." Yui looked down at the sobbing mess that Feng had become. Yui started to understand and lifted her back up. Feng immediately dove into Cheryl's arms, her crying starting to die down. Soon Feng was back to her old self, with a bit of added pep in her step. 

"C'mon Hea- I mean Cheryl, let's go! We have to make the most of today!" She looked back at Yui and made a thank you motion. Yui just gave her a thumbs up and turned around. 

"Oh boy, what have I done now..." Yui thought aloud, kicking a rock. "Welp, I guess I'll go eat now. Not like I have anything better to do." She sat down and started eating, wondering where Feng was taking her new girlfriend. 

Feng was still dragging Cheryl around, showing her everything about the realm they were in. She was in pure bliss, and her happiness was infectious. Soon Cheryl was having fun too, the two women giggling like schoolgirls. After a bit of exploring, they came to a clearing in the forest with a small pond in the middle. Cheryl gasped, taken aback by its beauty. 

"This is my secret spot, I always go here whenever I need some time to myself. Nobody really knows about it but me. Can we spend the day here? Just the two of us? I... really want to get to know you. I know that I'll just have you for today, but, can you at least promise not to forget me?" Feng was on the verge of crying again, but Cheryl started to wipe her tears. She cupped Feng's face and pinched her cheeks. 

"Now how would I forget a face like that." Cheryl gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go swim, yeah?" Cheryl asked, playfully splashing Feng. Feng let a single tear fall, this time of joy, and jumped in the water. The two swam and splashed around for almost an hour before they got too tired. Afterward, they just sat on the bank, enjoying each other's company. 

"Hey Cheryl, why'd you agree to this whole thing?" Feng asked somberly. 

"What do you mean?" Cheryl pulled Feng into a half hug as they sat. 

"Well, I was being a real dick. I mean, I mentioned all of your experiences and called it a game, I was mean to your girlfriend, and I proposed to you 5 minutes after meeting you. Why even give me a chance?" Feng laid back, breaking the embrace. 

"Well, to be honest, I thought you were a complete weirdo at first, and I only agreed to this out of pity. But now I see what a wonderful person you really are. You shouldn't put yourself down like that. Just... try to make better first impressions, alright?" They both giggled, and Cheryl pulled her into a deep embrace. Feng looked up, and their eyes met. They both stared intensely into each other's eyes, their faces slowly moving closer. 

"I-is this okay?" Feng asked, unsure of herself. 

"I mean, we are technically dating for today, why not?" Cheryl closed the distance between the two, their lips meeting in an explosion of passion. Feng decided to take the lead, pushing her tongue into Cheryl's warm mouth. Cheryl reciprocated, their tongues wrapped in an intricate dance. They both pulled apart to catch their breath, and Feng had tears running down her cheeks. 

"God, I'm such a crybaby. I'm sorry Cheryl, I don't want you to see me like this. It's just, I'm so incredibly happy. I mean, I meet my waifu and kiss her on the same day? I must be dreaming..." Cheryl thought about Feng's words for a moment and decided to pinch her butt. 

"Still dreaming?" Cheryl asked, giving Feng a sweet smile. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure, you'll have to kiss me again so I can find out." Cheryl licked Feng's tears and pulled her in for one more round. 

The sun set over the couple, nighttime threatening to make them lose their way. They left the pond, Cheryl making a mental note of where it was. 

"Well, the day's almost up. Wanna head to my place?" Cheryl asked, putting her arm around Feng's shoulder. 

"Ooh, scandalous. I'm just gonna let you know now, I don't put out on the first date." Feng playfully replied. Cheryl slapped her arm, laughing as she pulled Feng towards her cabin. 

They arrived in the cabin and sat down on Cheryl's bed. The room was still a mess from Yui's previous... 'stay,' but Cheryl decided not to mention that part to Feng. 

"Well, we still got a couple hours before bedtime, what do you wanna do?" Cheryl laid down, exhausted. 

"Well, um, y'see, can I, well, take a couple pics of you?" Feng asked nervously. 

"What, like a fashion show?" Cheryl perked up at the thought. 

"Y-yeah, kind of. I just wanna remember today, so I thought that we could take pictures in different outfits." Feng twiddled her thumbs, awaiting Cheryl's response. 

"Sure, why not. I have a ton of outfits from back in my world so we could do those." Feng's eyes lit up as Cheryl mentioned her clothes, excited to start the shoot. Cheryl put on several outfits with some jeans, mainly changing shirts. From a green Onsen shirt to her lucky red shirt, Cheryl posed for Feng's camera. Then they started getting into Cheryl's more complex outfits, like the God of Thunder outfit. Somehow, whenever she puts on the shirt her entire body changes. Tattoos appear out of nowhere, her hair changes color, and she gains a gash on her cheek. Feng nearly swooned at the sight, her waifu reaching peak sexiness. And then came the wand. Oh, the wand. At first Feng was confused as to what the wand did, but she soon saw. With a wave of the wand and a few Japanese chants, Cheryl became Princess Heart. Feng was completely blindsided and almost fainted. 

"Um, is this real?" Feng was fading in and out of consciousness, her waifu now reaching peak kawaii. Cheryl giggled, waving her wand around. 

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I got it, but back in my world it let me shoot lasers out of my eyes." Feng's jaw dropped. 

"Are you serious? Can you still do it?" Feng was jumping up and down in excitement, waiting to see Cheryl's trick. 

"Well, we'd have to go outside, but I can try." With that, Feng grabbed Cheryl and dragged her outside, unable to contain her excitement. "Well, here goes..." Cheryl suddenly took on a battle stance, adopting a stoic expression. She wound up, and yelled with all of her might, "HEATHER BEAMU!" Suddenly beams of light emanated from her eyes, arcing and destroying a nearby tree. Feng yelped at the sound, laughing harder than she ever had before. "Holy crap, it still works!" Cheryl looked down at her costume, a wide smile spreading across her face. 

"Oh. My. God. Cheryl, that was amazing. Hurry, shoot that bottle!" 

"HEATHER BEAMU!" The bottle evaporated with nothing but a faint burning smell indicating its existence. Feng was on the floor now, her laughs turning her legs to jelly. "Okay, lemme try one more thing..." Cheryl made a peace sign, put it next to her eyes, deepened her voice, and said, "Sexy Beamu!" Suddenly the arcing lights turned into a straight-up Cyclops like beam, instantly cutting down several trees. Feng's mouth stood agape, awed at the destruction. 

"Hey! What the fuck is going on out there!" They heard Ash yell. 

"Hurry, let's go back inside!" Cheryl pushed Feng inside, still dying of laughter. The two plopped onto the bed, laughing hysterically. 

"Heather beam? Sexy beam? How the hell did you do that?" Feng asked, finally catching her breath. 

"To be honest I have no idea. The words popped in my head when the wand did." Cheryl looked down at her wand, laughing to herself. Suddenly Feng's face got serious. 

"Hey, I guess this is it, huh." Feng smiled sadly. "I had a lot of fun today Cheryl, all of this made me love you for who you are, not because you're my waifu or anything. I just want you to know, you don't have to respond to my feelings or anything. I genuinely, wholeheartedly, love you Cheryl Mason." This time it was Cheryl's turn to cry. She pulled Feng into a tight embrace, both of them sobbing. 

"Well, you never know Feng. One day... maybe one day." Cheryl pulled away, gazing at Feng. "Technically we have 5 minutes till midnight." Cheryl winked. "How about we spend it well?" With that, Feng pounced Cheryl, their lips pressing together, desperately seeking friction. Cheryl licked Feng's lips hungrily. 'Cherry,' she thought to herself. Feng moaned in Cheryl's mouth, the vibration traveling through her body. Their saliva blending into a sickly sweet soup, each relishing the other's spit. Their mouths became one, and neither one of them wanted to let go. Soon the need for oxygen overtook their passion and they separated, their tongues longing for the other. Feng sighed happily and fell asleep. Cheryl got up, being careful not to disturb her. She tiptoed over to the camera, looking at the pictures Feng took. She giggled as she saw some of the poses she made, and laid back down next to Feng. She heard Feng whimper and decided to be the big spoon this time. Sleep overtook Cheryl, and for the second night in a row only good dreams came her way. 

Feng opened her eyes, scanning the room for Cheryl. Instead, she found a note where Cheryl slept. 

Hey Feng, thanks for yesterday, that was the most fun I've had in a while. Here are your pics, I think you'll notice that I... added a couple. Don't tell Yui! 

Feng flipped through the pictures and saw a couple sticking out from the end. There were about four pictures of Cheryl in... compromising positions. 2 with underwear, and 2, well, you get the idea. 

"Oh boy, oh jeez, um, I gotta get out of here!" Feng ran all the way to her cabin, rushed to the bedroom, and locked the door. Let's just say that she enjoyed the pictures quite heavily. 

Cheryl was back in the black expanse, the woman at the desk looking a little more lively this time. "So, you got Min. Well done Cheryl, well done. However, not all of them will be that easy." Her raspy voice still gave Cheryl the chills. 

"Wait a minute, last time wasn't a dream?" Cheryl sat down again, shaking her head. "This can't be real... I really have to make a Harem?" 

"But of course. Don't you know that I control everything here? This is no 'dream.' You're really in my realm. And I really need your help." The Entity turned. Well, I'm putting you in a trial today, so be prepared. Remember, get all the women and you get to go home. Doesn't sound too bad now does it? Toodles!" 

"Wait, I still have questions! You can't do this to me!" Cheryl yelled, willing herself to stay in The Entity's realm. 

"Oh? I like your resolve, but you have no place here. All of your questions will be answered, sooner or later. Make sure you discuss the harem with your current girlfriend. Nothing makes people fall out of love like cheating! Now, as I said, toodles!" She said the last word more forcefully this time, catapulting Cheryl out of her realm. 

Cheryl's head ached heavily, and she appeared in front of Yui's cabin spontaneously. Suddenly the headache was gone, and in its place flowers appeared in her hands. Her hands moved themselves and knocked on Yui's door. 

"Coming!" She heard Yui yell. Cheryl prepped her flowers and waited by the door, unsure of how to spring the question. Yui opened the door, and unsurprisingly was not wearing pants. "Hey babe, what's up? Aw, are those for me?" She took the flowers and smelled them deeply. "That's so sweet Cheryl, how about I repay you with a 'meal', eh?" Cheryl just fidgeted nervously, mentally preparing herself for what needed to be done. "Babe? C'mon, I'll do you fiiiiirst." She said in her typical singsongy voice. 

"Hey Yui, how do you feel about starting a Harem?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this one wasn't too bad. It's quite a bit longer than usual since I felt the writing fever, so I hope that's a bit better. Oh, and all the Heather and Sexy beam shit is real. So are the outfits I mentioned. Look it up, it's absolutely hilarious. I'll take any requests for characters and such so don't be afraid to leave those. Any and all feedback is appreciated, and I'll cya l8r.


	6. Adiris's advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl is transported to her second trial, and meets a thicc friend along with a tall... Enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, this one got a bit out of hand. There is an explicit scene towards the end so feel free to skip it. This one was fun to write, hope y'all enjoy.

Yui's face contorted a bit, confused as to what Cheryl just asked. 

"So, you wanna go poly? Am I not good enough for you or something?" Yui's eyes started watering, shocking Cheryl. 

"What? No, you're more than I could ever ask for, alright? You're like the whole package." Cheryl reassured, rubbing Yui's back. 

"I was just messing with you! I mean, is there a specific reason that you need to make this harem? I'm not completely against it as long as I'm your number one..." Yui looked down, blushing a bit. Cheryl was taken aback at Yui's sudden mushiness and pulled her in for a wet kiss, the latter taken aback by the sudden contact. 

"Aww, don't worry Yui, you'll always be my first." Cheryl said with a wink. With that, Yui's eyes burned with passion and she pulled Cheryl inside. 

"Okay you can tell me later about the harem, right now I am incredibly horny." Yui stated, her face dead serious. 

"Fine, but you promised you'd do me first." Cheryl remarked as Yui was pulling her into the bedroom. 

"Nope, you want a harem, you gotta learn how to please the ladies." Yui winked as she pulled Cheryl to the bed. 

"Goddamnit Yui!" Cheryl exclaimed as the door closed, the two... 'eating an early breakfast.' 

About an hour later the two left the cabin, hair disheveled and grins on their faces. 

"Shit, you've gotten better at that." Yui sighed and sat down, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. 

"Oh shut up Yui." Cheryl playfully slapped her arm. "Okay, well, now we have to talk to Feng." Yui's smile instantly disappeared. 

"What? Why?" Yui's mood soured at the mention of her rival's name. 

"Well, the harem, remember?" Yui just tilted her head at Cheryl's words. "Oh right, I didn't really go in depth with you on it did I? Well basically..." Cheryl explained her encounters with the Entity, and Yui took it surprisingly well. 

"Yeah, I've heard of stuff like that before. The Entity likes to give us challenges in the trials for rewards. I guess you just have a really hard challenge for a really good reward." Yui groaned. "Let's go get Feng I guess..." 

Feng's cabin was quite messy, trash strewn about the porch. Her symbol was some sort of blue bear. Cheryl knocked on the door, hearing footsteps rapidly approaching. An eye peeked through the door, and Cheryl heard a small squeal. 

"Cheryl!" Feng exclaimed as she jumped into Cheryl's arms, hugging her tightly. 

"Hey Feng, what's up?" Cheryl laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. 

"Sup nerd?" Yui said, crossing her arms. Feng emitted some sort of weird growl and invited the two inside. The inside was even worse than the outside, empty energy drinks and bags of chips littered the floor. She had a couple of consoles, a PC, and multiple posters. Cheryl saw a poster of herself in Feng's room that said "Silent Hill 3" and blushed. The poster had her puffy jacket halfway open, her chest almost exposed. Feng invited the two to the bedroom. 

"What's up, are we having a threesome?" Yui laughed. "I want Cheryl first though, so back off Feng." Feng frowned at Yui's joke. 

"So what can I help you guys with?" Feng asked, sitting down on the bed. Cheryl sat down alongside her and heard a weird crinkling noise. She sat up to check it out, and it was one of the pictures she had... 'gifted' Feng. Cheryl's eyes widened and she hid the picture under the covers. She noticed all of her pictures already there and almost died of embarrassment. 

"What's wrong babe?" Yui asked, concern in her voice. 

"NOTHING! I'm fine haha, nothing's wrong." Cheryl cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm good." Yui raised an eyebrow but dropped it. Feng pondered for a minute and her heart sank as she realized what Cheryl found. She started giggling nervously and tried to change the subject. 

"So what brings you two here?" 

"Well, I'm not sure how to ask this, but... would you like to be in my harem?" Cheryl invited. 

"Umm, like the ones in animes and games?" Feng asked, clearly confused. Yui saw this and spoke up. 

"Yeah basically, essentially we'd all be dating Cheryl." 

"All of us?" Feng was even more confused now. 

"Cheryl got a daily to seduce all the women and bring them into her harem." Cheryl tilted her head, but Yui just motioned for her to wait. 

"Ohhh, that's a bit of a weird one." Feng just shrugged. 

"Tell me about it." Yui said, sighing heavily. 

"So, are you in?" Cheryl asked once more, awaiting Feng's response. 

"Sure, as long as I get to be with you." With that, Feng pulled Cheryl in close and gave her a quick kiss. Yui's eyebrows furrowed, but she welcomed her nonetheless. All of a sudden the cabin started shaking, the sounds of creaking and splintering wood assaulting the three's ears. Just as sudden as it started, it stopped. Feng opened the door and found that her bedroom had molded with Cheryl's cabin. Yui peeked out and saw her bedroom on the other side. 

"WHAT!" They all bellowed in unison. 

After the living situations had been figured out, all three women went to their respective rooms. Cheryl was so incredibly confused, but she guessed that anyone in her harem would end up living with her. She shook her head. 

"Oh god... there goes my privacy...." Cheryl held her head in her hands when all of a sudden she heard a loud ringing sound. Yui and Feng sit up suddenly and ran to Cheryl's bedroom. 

"Hope you're done sulking, cause it's trial time." Yui said somberly. 

"Well shit." Cheryl felt herself disappearing and tried to grab Yui's arms, but she just went right through her. She felt herself disappear completely and wound up in some sort of... temple? It was raining lightly as she looked around for any sign of life. 

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" a voice called out from behind. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm Ch-" Cheryl turned around and saw just how great God could make women. She was fairly short, just about Cheryl's height. That was where the comparisons stopped. Her chest was probably 4x bigger than Cheryl's, and oh boy that ass was fine. She was wearing some sort of power suit and her hair was in a bun. "I'm Cheryl..." She knew it was bad, but she couldn't stop staring at her chest. The woman noticed Cheryl's staring and started blushing, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I'm Jane, nice to meet you. Let's get on a gen, shall we?" Jane grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her to one of the generators. The two began working on it, and Cheryl blew up the gen a few times. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't keep her eyes on the wiring, instead looking at Jane's delectable behind. Jane started giving her a funny look at the third explosion, but Cheryl just laughed it off. 

"I'm guessing you don't have a lot of experience with this kind of stuff?" Jane asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Something like that..." Cheryl just focused on the gen, finally getting it on. The two walked around the map, holding hands as they did so. Cheryl didn't think very much of it, but Jane was enjoying every second. 

"So, where are you from?" Jane finally spoke up. 

"Depends on who you ask. Most people would say Portland, but a few know the real place. It's called 'Silent Hill.' It's a real shithole." Cheryl was a bit on edge now, squeezing Jane's hand 

"O-oh. I see. Well then. Um, what did you do for a living?" 

"Do I really look that old?" Cheryl looked down at herself. "I'm only 18..." Cheryl sighed. "Well, I kill monsters." 

Jane giggled. "That's not a real job!" 

"Okay, okay. I worked for a crisis helpline. Well, I mean I did one call. And then I ended up throwing up blood. Fun times." Cheryl sniffled, remembering her old life. Remembering Douglas, her father, and that bitch Claudia. Tears started forming in her eyes, and Jane noticed Cheryl's pain. 

"Hey, you alright? It's okay, it's okay." Jane pulled her in close, resting her head on her chest. Cheryl wiped her tears and enjoyed the warmth of Jane. She buried her head in Jane's chest, savoring the sensation. 

"Alright," Cheryl sucked it up and wiped her nose. "I'm good now. Thank you, Jane. Really. I've never had a stranger be this nice to me before..." Cheryl looked deep into Jane's eyes, and Jane blushed. Cheryl bit her lip as she gazed at Jane, coming closer as she did so. "So, um, you come around here often?" Cheryl giggled. 

"Well, I can if you're there." Jane was tired of hinting and started trying to send Cheryl some signals, hoping she would catch on. 

"Is that so? Well, I gue-" Cheryl was cut off by the sound of her heart beating. It was steady at first, but slowly started ramping up. Then she saw her. A tall woman holding a censer was making their way towards the two, half of her body corrupted by rot. Cheryl just looked on, watching her. Jane made pleading eyes and ran, motioning for her to come with. Cheryl ignored Jane and just walked towards the woman, her heart beating out of her chest. For some reason, she wasn't scared of the woman. She was actually quite intrigued. 

"Why aren't you running from me, little one? Aren't you frightened?" The woman asked, standing perfectly still. 

"I... don't know. I didn't know I was into tall chicks." Cheryl joked, unable to think clearly. The woman looked at her questioningly. 

"Chicks?" the woman asked, puzzled. 

"Uhm, yeah. You know, girls." 

"I see now. Run along, little one. I have work to do." With that, Cheryl just walked away, thinking about their encounter. Suddenly she remembered something and turned around. 

"Who are you?" Cheryl asked, looking into the woman's eyes. 

"Your associates call me The Plague." She answered sadly. 

"What a terrible name! That's a bit rude, isn't it?" Cheryl looked at the woman's face, scanning her features. 

"My... my real name is Adiris. Call me that if you'd like." Adiris smiled softly. She had not felt joy, well, pure joy, since she first arrived in this place. Sure, she was happy when she pleased her god with all 4 survivors, or when she outsmarted a survivor in a trial, but never this... soft feeling Cheryl was giving her. 

"Adiris, huh? That's a nice name. I'm Cheryl." Cheryl ran back and extended her hand. Adiris just looked at Cheryl's hand. "Look, it's a handshake. You grab my hand and we shake them. It's like a greeting." Cheryl grabbed her hand and placed it on her own, not caring about the grotesque blisters on Adiris' hand. They shook, and with that Cheryl left, leaving Adiris staring at her hand. 

As she was walking around, she found a guy working on a generator. She hadn't seen him before, but good lord she could smell the hairspray from 10 feet away. He was wearing some sort of sailor uniform with a silly hat that said 'Ahoy.' He noticed her coming and waved. 

They both started working on the generator. They made small talk, introducing themselves and such. His name was Steve, and when the inevitable question of his outfit came up, all that was said was, "It reminds me of someone. Someone special. Plus I look good in blue." He joked. The two stayed silent after that, focusing on the gen. Suddenly she heard a scream as Jane went down, and another as she got hooked. 

"Shit." Steve looked at where Jane was hooked. "You mind getting that? I can't afford to get infected right now." 

"Infected?" Cheryl asked. 

"You'll see." With that, Cheryl left to save Jane. 

Cheryl walked towards the hook, watching out for any apparent danger. After making sure the coast was clear, she ran for Jane, pulling her off. Jane was emitting some sort of green smoke, and Cheryl all of a sudden felt a bit sick. Jane ran off before Cheryl could call out. 

"What the hell Jane?" Cheryl kicked a rock as she heard her heart beat once more. Cheryl looked around for Adiris, maybe she could answer her questions. 

"Little one, greetings." Adiris smiled at Cheryl, who was coughing incessantly. 

"Hey, Adiris. Um, do you know what's happening to me?" 

"Ah, yes, I do. You have contracted my plague from the one on this hook. You must be cleansed." Adiris said simply. 

"Cleansed?" Cheryl asked. 

"Yes. Follow me." Cheryl followed Adiris to some sort of fountain. Cheryl was drawn to the fountain and started washing her face, relishing the feeling of the clear water on her skin. Cheryl vomited after she was done, and then she felt great. The fountain started turning blood red, and Cheryl backed up 

"Woah, what's happening?" 

"The fountain has absorbed your corruption. It is now unusable." 

"Huh, interesting." Cheryl just looked at Adiris with wonder in her eyes. "Hey, are you the killer?" Adiris looked down at Cheryl with sad eyes. 

"Yes. I am." 

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" 

Adiris pondered Cheryl's question, unsure of herself. "I'm not sure. You are the first one that did not run away at the mere sight of me. The first one to utter my birth name instead of my given one. The first one to make contact with me. I would not feel good repaying your kindness with vomit." 

"Vomit?" 

"Yes. That is how I kill. I vomit on your friends and hit them." 

"Kinky." 

"What is 'kinky.'" 

"Uhhh, well, its, uh, y'know maybe I'll tell you some other time." Cheryl started laughing nervously. 

"I see. Next time?" 

"Yeah, sure. Next time." Cheryl looked around at the temple. "Is this your home?" 

"Yes. I am cursed to wander here for eternity, killing all who trespass." 

"Damn, so I can't come over?" Cheryl asked, disappointed. 

"Come over?" Adiris tilted her head. 

"Yeah, like visit?" 

"Oh. Yes, you may visit me. I would enjoy that." 

"Sweet. Now uh, go easy on my friends, alright?" 

"I will make an attempt, Cheryl." 

"Thanks Adiris. See ya later!" Cheryl called out, running back to where Steve was. 

"Goodbye." Adiris waved her off, unsure of what she should do next. 

"Psst! Cheryl!" Cheryl heard Steve whispering from a generator. "This is the last one, help me out, will ya?" Cheryl got on the gen and began working, completing it with ease. The two walked over to the gate when their hearts started beating once more. Steve looked at Cheryl and yelled. "Split up!" With that, he ran, leaving Cheryl and Adiris alone. 

"Hello once again, little one. Would you like to leave?" Adiris asked, motioning towards the door. 

"Actually, I have an idea." Cheryl grabbed Adiris's hand once more and took her to the temple. 

"Have you seen Cheryl?" Jane asked Steve, who was panting next to the gate. 

"Nope, last I saw she was with Plague." Steve caught his breath. "We better leave, maybe she'll find hatch." Jane sighed at Steve's words, agreeing reluctantly. 

"Good luck Cheryl. I hope that monster has mercy on you." With that they left, abandoning their friend. Or so they thought. 

Cheryl was laughing as Adiris carried her bridal style, the two running around the temple. Cheryl's face was one of pure glee, and even Adiris was laughing. After all of that, the two sat down together, Cheryl leaning her head against Adiris. 

"Little one, are you not disgusted by me? Am I not hideous to you? I have killed your friends hundreds of times, and yet you still do not fear me. Why is this?" Adiris asked, looking at Cheryl longingly. 

"Well, it's what's on the inside that counts, you know? And you didn't kill me the second you saw me, so I know that you don't want to do this. We're all just trapped here, I can't blame you for that." 

Adiris smiled. "I see. Thank you, Cheryl. You are making me feel things I have not felt in millennia. You are making me... happy." Cheryl looked up at Adiris, standing up. 

"Come with me for a second, I wanna try something." Cheryl led Adiris to one of the cleansing fountains, sitting next to it. "Have you tried using one of these on yourself?" 

Adiris looked at Cheryl incredulously. "Well, no, I guess I have not. How have I not thought of this before?" Adiris knelt down, washing herself with the water. She shedded her clothing and Cheryl averted her eyes. Adiris bathed in the water and called to Cheryl once she was done. 

"Little one, how do I look?" Adiris asked, blushing a little. She was confused at the sensation, cupping her cheeks. Cheryl turned around and gasped. She was... beautiful. Life had returned to Adiris's rosy cheeks, her smooth skin accentuated by her sleek eyebrows. Unfortunately, she had put her priestess garb back on, but that was beside the point. 

"Holy shit, you are breathtaking!" Cheryl ran up to Adiris. "Oh my god, can I marry you? You are so incredibly hot. I mean, you were pretty hot before, but holy moly you are super hot!" 

Adiris didn't understand most of the words Cheryl said, but she was flattered nonetheless. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Cheryl. You have given me my body back, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Is there something I can do for you?" Cheryl walked towards Adiris slowly. She grabbed Adiris's headdress and pulled it off. 

"You could... you could kiss me." Cheryl averted her eyes, offering herself to Adiris. 

"Kiss?" 

"Oh screw it!" Cheryl stood on her tiptoes and pulled Adiris lower, their lips meeting for the first time. Adiris had never been kissed before, but she sure as hell wanted more. Adiris picked up Cheryl with ease, causing her to yelp. Adiris deepened the kiss, pushing Cheryl up against the wall. Their tongues met, and Adiris was in heaven. Cheryl grabbed her hand and put it in her shirt, leading Adiris to her breast. She groped it hungrily, appreciating the pillowy softness. Cheryl moaned softly, awakening a deep passion within Adiris. A needy heat spread throughout her body, causing her to grind on Cheryl's leg. Cheryl moved her leg to match Adiris's thrusts, the two becoming completely in sync. Adiris started grinding faster now, shoving her tongue deeper into Cheryl's mouth. Cheryl whimpered, and Adiris figured that she was feeling the same sensations. Adiris experimentally put her hand up Cheryl's skirt and rubbed against her underwear. Cheryl groaned loudly, notifying Adiris that she was doing the right thing. Adiris rubbed harder, her hand transcending Cheryl's panties, now fully fingering her exposed slit. Cheryl moaned in pain and pleasure, Adiris's inexperienced hands irritating her walls. Adiris was now grinding against Cheryl's leg desperately fast, obviously getting close. Cheryl was almost there as well, the feeling of Adiris overwhelming her. 

"Cheryl," Adiris panted, "Something is coming, what's happening to me!" Cheryl closed Adiris's mouth with a kiss and shoved her hand into Adiris's outfit, pressing her fingers into her exposed sex. Adiris screamed, climaxing onto Cheryl's hand. Cheryl moaned into Adiris's shoulder, finishing as well. Cheryl licked her hand clean as Adiris collapsed, sighing contently. "What... what was that? Is that a kiss?" Adiris asked, pleasure showing on her face. 

"No, we just fucked. That thing when we touched lips was a kiss." 

"I see. Can we do it again?" Adiris asked, apparently ready for more. 

"Aw, I would but I'm super tired. I might just...just...hah..." Cheryl passed out as she spoke, exhausted. Adiris cleaned herself up and redressed, putting Cheryl's clothes back on her sleeping form. She slung Cheryl over her shoulder and dropped her in the hatch, waving goodbye. 

Cheryl woke up, a warm feeling surrounding her. "Adiris?" She grabbed onto the two pillows she was laying on and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She heard a squeal as she did so. Confused as to what made the noise, Cheryl felt around. She found the two pillows she was on, and as she moved lower she found two more. She gave them a hearty squeeze and the yelp returned. This time it sounded more like a... moan? She finally opened her eyes and saw Jane laying under her. 

"Ch-Cheryl? What are you doing?" Jane was red as a tomato, covering her butt. 

"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did it. I succumbed to the horny. I'm sorry to everyone I've disappointed. That was my first time writing something explicit so yeah. Sorry if it was bad. Next chapter will have Jane by request. All feedback is appreciated and don't be afraid to leave a request. Cya l8r


	7. Jane's juxtaposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally works up the nerve to ask Cheryl on a movie date, but the movie wasn't the thing Jane had her eyes on. Warning for explicit content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is. Sorry I took so long, college sucks. Hope you enjoy!

"Umm, what're you doing in my room?" Cheryl asked, still incredibly embarrassed from the accidental groping. 

"Well, Steve said that he last saw you with Plague, so I was hoping you'd get hatch, but then you didn't come back. I got worried, so I went to your cabin and Yui said you weren't home yet. Then I checked your room, and you landed on top of me and started... touching me." Jane turned beet red at the thought, the scenario playing through her head over and over. The worst part was, she didn't hate it. 

"O-oh. Well, I'm here now. So uh, yeah." Cheryl said awkwardly. 

"Ahaha, yup, you sure are. Welp, I'm gonna go get dinner, I'll see you later." Jane promptly ran away after she spoke, leaving Cheryl to her own devices. 

"What did Miss Thiccums want with ya?" Yui popped her head into Cheryl's room. 

"Who?" 

"Y'know, Jane?" Yui clarified. 

"Oh, we just met in the trial. She's pretty nice." 

Y'know what else was nice?" 

"What?" 

"Her ass!" Yui laughed boisterously. 

"Goddamnit Yui!" Cheryl chased her around the room, hand at the ready. 

"Ooh, you gonna spank me? Kinky." Yui started wagging her ass. "I'm ready mommy." She sang. 

"Oh what the fuck Yui! Now I'm really gonna smack you!" 

Yui's eyes widened as Cheryl put on a hardened expression. The two ran around the cabin, Yui screaming as Cheryl chased her. 

"I'll show you kinky!" Cheryl exclaimed. Feng was just eating her chips, watching the show. Suddenly an incredibly tall woman busted through the door, eyeing Yui. 

"Kinky?" The woman asked. 

"Oh shit, Adiris? Oh my God is that you?" Cheryl asked. Adiris looked completely different from her usual plagueyness. She was wearing traditional Babylonian clothing, sans the headdress. She bumped her head on the doorframe as she came in. 

"That was unpleasant." She said bluntly. "Little- I mean Cheryl. May we converse?" She motioned towards Cheryl's bedroom. 

"Yeah, of course." Cheryl answered, leading her to the bedroom. "I'm still not gonna explain kinks to you, you know that right?" 

"But you said 'next time.'" Adiris whined. 

"Just... wait a bit. You'll find out soon enough." 

Yui and Feng's mouths were wide open, unable to believe what just happened. 

"So the Entity is letting you stay here between trials?" Cheryl asked. 

"That is correct. She said she will keep me in my... more human state during my stay, but I will revert during trials. May I stay here with you?" Adiris grabbed Cheryl's hand. "The Entity has explained your situation, and I would like to become one of your concubines." 

"My what?" 

"One of your many wives." 

"Oh wow, actually?" Cheryl blushed lightly. 

"Yes. You have... made me feel things that no one else makes me feel, and you have made me incredibly happy. Please accept my proposal." 

"Aww, Adiris. Yeah, I'd love to have ya." With those words, the cabin began to shake once more. Another room popped up, this time with a higher doorframe. 

"Excellent. I look forward to being with you." With those simple words, Adiris left the room and entered her own. Feng walked into Cheryl's room, amazed at the sight of Adiris. 

"Did you fuck an Amazon?" Feng asked. 

"Yeah, I think I did." 

"Nice." With that, Feng left and told Yui. Yui walked into Cheryl's room once more. 

"Nice." 

"Shut up." Cheryl responded. 

"How mean." Yui left after faking some tears. Cheryl sighed and flopped onto the bed. She has inadvertently seduced 3 women. One of them kills her friends regularly. How fun. Cheryl left the cabin in search of food, finding it at the campfire. About ten people were sitting around the fire, one of them playing the guitar. Cheryl saw Jane and sat next to her, enjoying the music. Jane handed her a plate of steak and potatoes. Cheryl was going to ask where she got it, but she decided that there were more pressing matters than that. Cheryl thanked her silently and listened to the sweet song the woman was playing. She sang of the 'good old days' and finally getting to leave this place. Her fingers danced along the strings, obviously skilled. Cheryl gazed at the woman, her blondish hair flowing with the wind. Her syrupy words filled Cheryl's head, and for the first time in a while, she felt... calm. After she was done the crowd clapped, the woman saying her thanks and sitting next to Cheryl. 

"Hey sugar, don't think I've seen you 'round these parts. What's your name?" The woman had a thick country accent, and it kind of turned Cheryl on. 

"Oh, hi, I'm Cheryl. Great song by the way, I really liked it." 

"Awe thanks sweetness, glad I've made a fan out of you. The name's Kate." Kate grabbed Cheryl's hand and kissed it. Cheryl giggled as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, and Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Y'know, I could give you a..." Kate leaned in close, whispering into Cheryl's ear, "private session, if you'd like." Cheryl shuddered, the heat in her cheeks lowering. 

"Mmm, I think I'd like that..." Cheryl whispered huskily, anticipating their next meeting. 

"Good girl. Now, I really must be goin'. Nice to meet ya, and welcome to the fog." Kate winked and left Cheryl hanging, making sure to show off her ass. 

"Hot damn..." Cheryl bit her lip as she watched Kate leave, her eyes lingering on her tight behind. Jane just looked down, disappointed in herself. 'Why can't I be like her? I can't even ask Cheryl for a handshake, let alone ask her to smash!" Jane dug deep, drawing confidence from her time as a talk show host. She steeled herself, turned towards Cheryl, and put an arm on her shoulder. 

"Hey, Cheryl... um, are you doing anything tonight? I was thinking we could watch a movie at my place. You down?" Cheryl smiled widely and came closer. 

"Jane... Are you asking me on a date?" 

"Uhm, mayyyybe. Do you want it to be a date?" Cheryl stood up and kissed Jane on the cheek. 

"Does that answer your question?" Jane blushed heavily and cleared her throat. 

"I'll see you in an hour?" 

"Sounds good to me, I'll go get ready. And, Jane..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Make sure to cut your nails!" Cheryl winked and ran home, eager to change into something nicer. 

"Well shit, I actually did it." Jane thought aloud. Someone started clapping eagerly, and Jane instantly turned red. 

"Nice one hun, couldn'ta done it better myself." Kate clapped her on the back. 

"K-kate? What're you doing here?" 

"The ol Scoops Ahoy Boy himself told me that Cheryl caught ya fancy, so I thought I'd give ya a push. Nothin like jealousy to give ya a kick in the pants. Have fun y'all, but not too much fun. I still gotta break the lil blondie in if ya know what I mean." 

"Wait, so you weren't kidding about the 'private lesson?'" 

"'Course not! The woman lives with 3 chicks and agreed to go on a date with ya, I think she's makin' a good ol fashioned mosh pit, and I want in. Hell, maybe you and me can have a bit of a roll in the hay after we're done with blondie." 

"In your dreams, Kate." 

"You ain't wrong sister!" Kate said with a laugh. "Ya might wanna change into something that doesn't give off the whole "I live in a hellscape" vibe to it though. Go ahead and get somethin' to accentuate those milkers! And maybe some shorts for that caboose!" 

"You're such a creep!" 

"Well, it sure as hell worked on blondie! Anywho, I'll catch ya later, make sure to enjoy yourselves!" Kate slung her guitar over her shoulder and walked to her cabin, giving Jane a peace sign as she left. Jane looked at herself and recoiled. Her shirt was covered in dirt and blood, reeking of B.O. 

'I better go get changed...' She thought to herself, Kate's words ringing in her head. 

"You got a date with Miss Thicc!?" Yui yelled, slamming her head on the table. 

"Could you not call her that! She has a name you know." Cheryl sighed, trying on different shirts. "Now help me find something nice, I need to make a good impression today." 

"You're sounding like a regular pimp, you know that?" Feng called out from the other room. 

"Hey, I haven't been actively trying to get people in my harem, they keep coming onto me! I don't want to make someone fall in love with me just so I can use em! I genuinely love all of you, you know that right?" Feng coughed and blushed heavily. Yui just smiled softly and looked through Cheryl's clothes. Adiris emerged from her room and walked over to Cheryl. 

"I too am incredibly affectionate towards you." Adiris picked up Cheryl with ease and squeezed. 

"Aww, thanks Adiris." Cheryl hugged her back, enjoying the ride. 

"I want kisses." She said bluntly, carrying Cheryl to her room. 

"Wait, Adiris, I have to get ready!" 

"Who is Ready, and why do you need to get them?" 

"That's not what I meant! Waiiiiiiiiit!" Adiris ignored Cheryl's pleas, instead chanting 'kisses' over and over. She closed the door. cutting off Cheryl's escape. Yui and Feng eyed each other, and then the door. 

"Should we help?" Feng asked apprehensively. 

"Do you wanna fight a 7 foot chick?" 

"Good point." Feng looked into her room. "You wanna play Mario Kart?" 

"Loser has to peek into their room." 

"Deal." 

About half an hour later Cheryl emerged from Adiris's room, covered in sweat. Adiris was sleeping, mumbling 'kisses' in her sleep. 

"Have fun?" Feng laughed, tossing Cheryl a change of clothes. 

"Does she actually know what kisses are?" Yui asked, eyeing the sleeping woman. Cheryl just shrugged. "Oh, because I don't know what position that was, but you were definitely doing more than kissing. Tall chicks are wild." Cheryl's eyes went wide, and her face burned with anger. 

"Goddamnit Yui! Were you spying on us!" 

"Feng told me to!" Feng raised her hands defensively. 

"Although, I'm probably saving that one for the ol spank bank." 

Cheryl completely forgot about Feng's part in the situation and immediately started chasing Yui. 

"Please be gentle!" Yui yelled, narrowly escaping Cheryl's grasp. 

"Oh, I'll show you gentle!" Giggles and loud smacks could be heard throughout the cabin, and when it was all over both women were cuddling on the couch. 

"You didn't have to hit me that hard..." 

"You were being an ass, so I had to smack your ass. End of story. Plus I'm massaging you now, so get over it." 

"Okay..." Cheryl wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her. "Whatever happened to the virgin I seduced when you first got here?" 

"Well, you fucked her senseless. Now she's me, and you gotta deal with it." 

"はいいいい" Yui sighed. 

"SHIT! I'm late!" Cheryl started panicking, running to her room. She put on her pink shirt and Yui threw her pink shirt and blazer to her. She quickly put them on and ran out the door. 

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Yui yelled, giving Cheryl a thumbs up as she left. 

Cheryl came up to Jane's cabin, her palms sweating. The only date she's been on was with Feng, and that went reasonably well. 'Why are first dates so nervewracking?' She thought to herself. She calmed her nerves and walked up to the door, knocking lightly. 

"Coming!" 

'That's what she said' Cheryl giggled before slapping herself. 'Damnit Cheryl, Yui is rubbing off on you...' 

Jane opened the door, and she was stunning. She dyed her hair red, wearing a choker. She had a pink shirt that showed off her midriff along with some ripped jeans. Cheryl's mouth was agape at the sight. 

"Woah. You look great!" Cheryl said enthusiastically. 

"Aw thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Jane laughed and invited her in. "I got Terminator, I hope that's fine..." 

"Terminator?" 

"Yeah, it's about a robot that hunts down this woman, and a guy from the future has to save her." 

"Sounds interesting, let's do it!" The two walked to Jane's bedroom, snacks and drinks already set up. Jane put in the movie and grabbed a bowl of popcorn. Cheryl picked up a box of skittles and laid next to her. Jane wrapped her arm around Cheryl's shoulder, bringing her close. 

'Holyshitholyshitholyshit, me and Cheryl are cuddling, is this real?' Jane snapped out of it and fed Cheryl some popcorn. Cheryl accepted it wholeheartedly, licking Jane's fingers. Jane reddened and tried to focus on the movie, however it wasn't working very well. Cheryl didn't get scared anymore, something about going through hell and killing god made her a bit numb towards fear. However, she decided to play the part of the scared date. She would often squeal and grip Jane harder, sending the latter to heaven each time. One time Cheryl 'accidentally' grabbed Jane's chest. Jane moaned. Hard. Cheryl took note of that for later and pretended she didn't hear Jane almost cream her pants. 

"So, how'd you get here?" Cheryl asked. 

"Well, I crashed my car, and then when I came to I was here. Not the most interesting origin story, I know." 

"Oh damn." Cheryl fed Jane a skittle. "What did you do before?" 

"I was a talk show host, it was good work. The stress did tend to get to me though, and I often talked about taboo topics. I couldn't really come out either. People were already upset with me, so letting them know I liked girls would definitely make things worse." 

"Damn, that's rough." Cheryl hugged Jane once more, filling it with love. "I know how you feel though. I got called... a lot of names before. I was a bit of a tomboy, so when my school heard I asked out a girl... It didn't end well. And then people found out I didn't have a mom, and it just went way downhill way fast. Stuff about me having a mommy kink..." Cheryl sniffled a bit, remembering her school days. "I did have one friend throughout my whole high school career. It was her that ratted me out when I came out to her. God, I was so stupid. Why did I have to ask her out!" Cheryl was sobbing now, holding her face in her hands. "She was my best friend, I loved her so much! And then she finds out I'm gay and tosses me out like week-old trash! God! I never recovered from that. I mostly kept to myself for a while, but I did make another friend. I owe them my life, too bad I'll never see them again..." Cheryl was hugging her knees, her body shaking as she cried. "My dad... he was so supportive of me too... Hell, he even offered to set me up with someone! But he's gone too, and sometimes I just can't take it." Cheryl looked at Jane with teary eyes. "Jesus, sorry about that. I just ruined our perfectly fine date with my breakdown." Cheryl wiped her tears and got up. "I should probably leave, I just screwed this, I'm sorry." Cheryl got up and started running for the door, but Jane grabbed her arm. 

"Hey, it's okay Cheryl, it's alright. Really. I know what it's like, so you don't need to hide, okay? You haven't ruined anything at all. You wanna talk about it?" Jane paused the movie and patted her lap, inviting Cheryl to sit. The two talked for hours, Cheryl resting in Jane's lap while she stroked her hair. 

"You okay now?" Jane asked, content with their talk. 

"Yeah, thank you Jane. You're really good with the whole talking thing, aren't you?" Jane giggled a bit. 

"Well, it was sorta my job. You wanna continue the movie?" 

"Yeah, let's do it." Cheryl clung to Jane more closely, the newfound bond between them showing itself. 

The couple were enjoying each other's company just fine until the motel scene. Oh boy, the motel scene. Cheryl noticed Jane grinding her legs together, desperate for friction as the on-screen couple made love. At that point, Cheryl had no intention of watching the movie. 

"Hey Jane, you alright?" Cheryl asked in a sultry voice. 

"H-huh? Oh, yup, yepperoonies, just peachy. Haha. Yeah." 

"You sure you don't need any help with that? 

"H-help with what?" 

Cheryl cut her off by placing her hand on Jane's crotch. Jane put a hand over her mouth before she moaned. 

"Jeez, so worked up from a sex scene in a movie. What a naughty girl..." Cheryl slowly began rubbing through Jane's pants. Jane was humping Cheryl's hand at that point, no longer caring about decency. "You helped me with my problems, so how about I help you with yours, hmm?" Cheryl continued rubbing, Jane's wetness seeping through her jeans. "I don't think we need this anymore, now do we?" Cheryl slid Jane's pants down a bit for easier access to her soaking slit. Cheryl licked her lips as she eyed Jane's panties. 

"Ch-Cheryl, are you sure about this? I mean, what's so great about me anyway?" Cheryl looked up at Jane and kissed her stomach. 

"Well, where do I start?" Cheryl kissed her belly button. "You're hot as hell," Cheryl kissed just above Jane's crotch. "You're the nicest person here," Cheryl kissed Jane's clit, sending shockwaves throughout her body. "And you taste delicious!" Cheryl finally dove in, lapping at Jane's folds. 

"Oh shit! Ohmygod! Don't stop!" Jane gripped Cheryl's hair, pulling her closer. Cheryl continued her feast, her tongue drawing circles around Jane's engorged clit. Jane was moaning louder than anything Cheryl's ever heard, her cries resounding through the cabin. Cheryl could tell that she was getting close, her walls tightening around Cheryl's tongue. Cheryl took a deep breath and went all in, shoving her tongue deep into Jane's sopping sex. Cheryl used her nose to rub Jane's clit, causing her to scream. Jane's breath hitched and she yelled, squirting on Cheryl's face. Jane wrapped her thighs around Cheryl's head, keeping her in place. She took this as a sign to keep going and doubled her efforts. Her face was covered in Jane's slick as she licked, her fingers joining the fun as she pumped them. The combination was too much for Jane as she let out an animalistic grunt, overcome by pleasure. She coated Cheryl in another serving of love juice and flopped on the bed, completely spent. Cheryl lapped up Jane's treat, not daring to let a drop go to waste. Cheryl got up and cleaned herself, surprised at the amount of slick Jane covered her in. 

"Welp, thanks for the snack. Glad it came with a drink." Cheryl said as she dried her face with a towel, laying next to Jane. 

"Does that stuff actually taste good?" 

"You wanna try it?" Cheryl asked as she started to take off her jeans. "It wouldn't be fair for me to eat some of your snacks and not give you some of mine..." 

"Does it taste like skittles?" 

Cheryl took a skittle and plopped it into Jane's mouth. "Now it will." She giggled. "Just... try not to get it stuck in there, alright?" 

Jane laughed a bit before lowering her head, ready to repay the favor. 

Cheryl woke up in the Entity's realm once again, the woman looking more lively now. 

"I see you have gotten Romero. Excellent work, you are working much faster than I anticipated. Wonderful. There will not be a trial for you tomorrow as a reward. Stay home, service your women. They are in need, and you mustn't ignore them." 

"Sooo, instead of getting killed for sport, I get to fuck my girlfriends? Sounds good to me." 

"Yes, well, as long as you continue to please me, I will reward you." 

"Hehe, you want me to please you?" 'Damnit Cheryl! Are you kidding me? Am I seriously hitting on a god right now?' Cheryl reprimanded herself. 

"Hah, you couldn't survive me." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"If you manage to seduce every single woman, well, with some exceptions, then I will let everyone go. Deal?" 

"Oh hell yeah!" 

"Failure, however, will make you my personal slave." 

"Shit." 

"Now, enough chit-chat. Toodles!" 

Cheryl woke up in her room, sweating bullets. A loud rumbling signaled Jane's arrival. Cheryl walked out the door and found all of her girlfriends sitting on the couch, watching Terminator. 

"Hey Yui, could you come to my room for a sec?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure how to feel about this one, but I got it out, so there ya go. Feedback is appreciated, requests are welcome, and I'll cya l8r


	8. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakfast date with Yui, Cheryl is led to an odd house in the middle of nowhere. Wait, who's yelling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one was a little hard. Sorry for the long wait, I hope it was worth it. I'll do more explaining at the end, but I hope y'all enjoy.

"What's up babe, need something?" Yui asked as she walked in, eyeing Cheryl suspiciously. 

"Do you wanna get breakfast together? I feel like we haven't gotten a chance to hang out, just the two of us. Maybe we can pick it up and head over to the forest, you know?" Cheryl was oddly nervous, biting her nails after she spoke. "I've been kind of down lately, I could use a pick-me-up." 

"Wow, yeah, I'd love to. And here I thought you were gonna ask me how to get into another girl's pants." 

"Nah, I think I'm gonna take a break from... all that. I'm not doing this to get off, I just want to feel loved. It's a nice change of pace. I feel like I've lost my way, you know? I got used to just smashing any woman I met, and I forgot that I just wanted to get to know new people. I know that now, and I'm gonna focus on that from now on. Just real relationships, not superficial friends with benefits." 

"Well, aren't you a regular Shakespeare." The two sat in silence for a while, holding hands on Cheryl's bed. Cheryl leaned her head on Yui's shoulder, sighing contently. 

"I could stay like this forever." Yui nodded, pulling Cheryl closer. "Why did we have to meet like this? Could you imagine how it'd be if we met in the real world? We could be out there, going to concerts, shopping for food, and watching movies. We could have our own little apartment with a cat named something dumb. We could be... a normal couple." Cheryl sniffled as she spoke, dreaming of what could've been. 

"Well, would we have even met? I mean, sure, this place is hell, but it's the reason we're together. I lived in Japan, you lived in the U.S, would we have even crossed paths? Plus I'm pretty sure you lived in an alternate universe, so there's that." 

"Huh, I didn't really think about it like that. I guess I'm glad I ended up here. I guess one could say you're my water of life in this place." Cheryl giggled, kissing Yui lightly. 

"Well, I mean, when you put it like that..." Yui leaned in, kissing Cheryl once more. However, this kiss was different. In the past, their kisses were of pure lust and longing, but now the two became one. Their kiss was charged with love, the two tearing up as their lips met. 

"Promise to never let me go?" 

"Promise." Yui held Cheryl in her arms, the two forming an unbreakable bond. Yui softly cried into Cheryl's hair, her sobs threatening to surface. Cheryl wept into Yui's shoulder, her jacket soaking up the tears. The two sat for what seemed like an hour, enjoying the other's presence. Unfortunately, human biology got the better of them, and Yui's stomach rumbled. 

"Haha, um, I think we forgot about breakfast..." Yui chuckled nervously, reprimanding her stomach. 

"Yeah, I think there's pancakes today. You wanna go?" Yui nodded as they both went in search of food. The couple snuck out of the cabin, hands intertwined. 

. 

"Hey dingus, you have to flip the pancakes before they burn." 

"Shut up Robin, I'm just trying to... make them crispy." Steve was struggling, cursing at the blackened pancake. "Goddamnit, see you distracted me!" 

"Yeah right, you were supposed to flip that ages ago." Robin slid a perfectly cooked pancake onto a plate, handing it to Dwight. 

"Well forgive me if I didn't know what I was getting into when a giant spider god offered me a job." 

"Shut up, hottie alert!" Robin dropped her spatula, gazing at the woman approaching. 

"Ooh, where?" 

"Oh please, don't make me get the 'You Suck' board out again. You're 0 for 6 Stevie." 

"Oh yeah? Watch this." Cheryl walked up to the little pancake stand that was set up by some tables. Yui went to go secure a secluded seat while Cheryl grabbed some food. "Aho- crap, I mean hi." 

"Uhhh, hi. Can I get two please?" Cheryl asked, eager to return to her girlfriend. 

"Sure! Watch this." Steve attempted to flip a pancake in the air, but it missed and landed directly on the floor. "Shit, um, uh..." 

"I got it." Robin quickly whipped up a perfect pancake, handing it to Cheryl. "Cool hair by the way." 

"Aw, thanks. I like your freckles, looks like we match." Cheryl said with a wink, leaving the Scoop Troop speechless. "Thanks for the pancakes, I'll see you later." 

"Uh, wait! You forgot your second pancake!" Steve clumsily handed her a charred pancake that roughly resembled a hockey puck. 

"Ahaha, right, um, thanks." Cheryl sped away from the duo before Steve could do anything else. 

"Smooth." Robin remarked as she tallied up Steve's suckage points. "Wow, 7 rejections in a row, that's a new record!" 

"Nobody asked you Robin." 

"And one 'You Rock' point for me." 

"Shut up." 

"Hey, don't worry man, it'll work one day." Robin consoled the now somber Steve, straightening his hat. 

"Yeah... I guess so. You need a wingman?" 

"Huh?" Robin flushed. "W-why would I need a wingman?" 

"It's pretty obvious you like that girl. 'Nice hair?' C'mon, you can't fool me." 

"How would you help?" 

"Just leave it to me." Steve gave her a thumbs up. 

. 

"Hey Yui, I got the food. We might have to share though, Steve screwed your pancake." 

"Goddamnit Steve!" Yui yelled in his general direction. Steve ducked behind the stand. 

"Hey, it's fine. Now I get to feed you!" Cheryl giggled as she offered a bite to Yui. Yui eagerly accepted the treat, taking the pancake in her mouth. Syrup ran down her chin, and Cheryl wiped it off with her thumb. 

"Don't do it." Yui warned. 

"Don't do what?" Cheryl asked as she slowly moved her thumb towards her mouth. 

"Don't you dare." Cheryl stuck out her tongue as she prepared to lick the syrup from her hands. In an instant, Yui grabbed her arm and stuck Cheryl's thumb in her mouth, licking it clean. 

"Heyyyy, I wanted that!" 

"Oh well, looks like you're too slow," Yui said with a shrug. "Better luck next time." Cheryl gave Yui a playful glare and went to give her another bite. 

"Ooooooops!" Cheryl 'accidentally' missed Yui's mouth and slathered syrup all over her cheek. "Bet you wish you had something to clean that up, huh?" Yui feigned surprise as she slowly lifted Steve's 'pancake.' 

"DOWN THE HATCH!" Yui yelled as she tackled Cheryl, prying open her mouth. 

"No! Wait! I was kidding, I'll clean it, I promise! Just please don't make me eat that thing..." Cheryl pleaded, giving Yui puppy eyes. Yui sighed heavily, surrendering her weapon. 

"You know I can't say no to that face. C'mere." Yui pulled Cheryl up and grabbed a napkin. Cheryl took the napkin and started wiping Yui's face clean. "Let's go finish up, yeah?" The two enjoyed the pancakes, feeding each other intermittently. After they were done, Yui suddenly put on a serious expression. 

"Everything alright?" Cheryl asked, concerned. 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I trust you." Yui nodded her head and grabbed Cheryl's hand. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"I, um, want you to meet some people." Yui wouldn't meet her gaze. 

"Oh, should I have changed?" 

"Nah, you're fine the way you are. I just... well, you'll see." Yui kept her eyes forward, gripping Cheryl's hand a bit tighter. The couple walked for what seemed like an hour, the campfire fading behind them. Cheryl felt an eerie presence as fog rolled over. Cheryl couldn't see a thing, the only thing keeping her tethered to reality being the warmth of Yui's hand. Once the fog cleared, Cheryl was somewhere unfamiliar. There were bushes scattered about, and a Japanese style house sat in the middle of the area. 

"Where... where are we?" Cheryl shivered as she spoke, chills running down her spine. 

"Welcome to the Yamaoka estate." Cheryl heard a voice behind her speak softly. She slowly turned around as a blue-skinned woman bowed slightly. Her arm was severed in many places, and she was wearing... almost nothing. 

"Uh, hi." Cheryl scanned the ground for a weapon, unnerved by the woman. 

"Rin!" Yui exclaimed as she wrapped the woman in a hug. Rin returned the gesture, softly embracing Yui. Cheryl felt a twang of jealousy at the sight, but she ignored it. 

"So, uh, who's this?" Cheryl walked up to the two cautiously. 

"This is my friend Rin. She's like a sister to me. Yeah, sure, she's a killer, but they're not all bad outside of trials." Cheryl blushed a bit as she remembered her time with Adiris. 

"Oh, hi. I'm Cheryl." Cheryl extended her hand, but Rin pulled her in for a hug instead. 

"Awww, Yui talks a LOT about you. You're even cuter than she made you out to be." Yui blushed as she gazed at the ground. 

"Oh my, well-" Cheryl jumped suddenly as she heard an animalistic growl come from the house. Her eyes widened as she took a step back. "What was that?" 

"Oh, that's just Uncle Kazan. He gets mad a lot." Yui said simply. 

"Huh." 

The three walked up to the house, Kazan smashing what seemed to be an old-timey NES. 

"RIN! THIS GAME IS INCREDIBLY INFURIATING. HOW DOES THIS MAN DIE TO A MEASLY TURTLE! HAS HE NO HONOR?" 

"He's been trying to beat Mario." Yui whispered in Cheryl's ear. 

"Ah." Cheryl sat at the kotatsu as Rin consoled Kazan, the large man unable to accept defeat. 

"I'LL SHOW THAT DAMN TURTLE! NO SHELL CAN WITHSTAND THE MIGHT OF MY KANOBō!" Rin was now panicking, trying to get the man to relax. Yui held her head in her hands at the spectacle, and Cheryl just tried to ignore it. 

"Kazan, we have a guest!" Rin pointed at Cheryl as she spoke. He twirled suddenly and sheathed his kanobō. 

"Hi, I'm Cheryl." 

"ARE YOU THE ONE THAT YUI HAS BEEN SPEAKING SO MUCH ABOUT?" 

"I mean, I hope so." 

"AH, WELL. I AM KAZAN, IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YUI." He boomed. "I HAVE TAKEN THE ROLE OF YUI'S 'UNCLE' DURING THESE TIMES. I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING MY NIECE WELL." 

"Uncle..." Yui whined. 

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?" 

"Sure, I'd love some." Cheryl hadn't had tea in forever. 

"I'll get it!" Rin volunteered. Kazan eyed Cheryl, his gaze shifting between her and Yui. 

"YOU HAVE NOT DEFILED MY NIECE, HAVE YOU?" 

"Uncle!" 

"RIGHT, I APOLOGIZE. YUI HAS TOLD ME TO 'not do anything embarrassing' SO I WILL OBLIGE. I RECOGNIZE HOW COPULATION MAY BE EMBARRASSING, SO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TALK ABOUT IT IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO." Yui was slamming her head on the kotatsu as he spoke. "I DO HAVE ONE QUESTION HOWEVER." 

"Go ahead." Cheryl answered. 

"HOW DO TWO WOMEN COPU-" 

"Tea's done!" Rin suddenly shouted. "Haha, tea's done." She set down the pot and slapped Kazan's arm. He shrugged as Rin sat down. 

"SHE SAID I COULD ASK!" Rin glared at him. "FINE..." Rin poured tea for everyone. 

"So, Cheryl, where are you from?" Rin asked as she sipped her tea. 

"Silent Hill. It's a small town." Cheryl rubbed the back of her neck as she thought about that hellhole. "My family's... a bit complicated." 

"I see. Well, we're obviously all from Japan. Kazan was a samurai and I worked part-time. Kazan went on a killing spree and killed his father," Kazan looked down in shame. "and I got killed by my father. So I think I know what you mean." Rin touched Cheryl's arm. "It's okay though, the past is the past." 

Yui cleared her throat and tugged at Cheryl's sleeve. "These people have been family to me. My original family was... less than accepting of me. I brought you here because I wanted you to be a part of this. My new family. I, um, really li-" 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOVE HER!" Kazan bellowed. Rin was smiling with tears in her eyes. 

"My imouto in love, never thought I'd see the day." Rin hugged Yui tightly, kissing her forehead. Yui pushed Rin away and blushed. 

"S-shut up!" Rin and Kazan laughed, and for the first time in a while, Cheryl felt at home. She smiled as she watched Kazan and Rin tease Yui, sipping her tea. 

. 

"All right, so what's your game plan?" Steve asked as he handed out sloppy joes. 

"Well, probably just talk to her a bit and eventually ask her out." Robin replied. 

"Pfft, really? You think that's gonna win her over? Did you see how assertive Yui was? I'm pretty sure she'd appreciate that more." 

"How do you know?" 

"Just call it a gut feeling." 

"So what do you suggest I do?" 

"I say you pay her some compliments and flirt a little when she gets her food. Then you pin her up against a wall and ask her out. Boom, she falls in love." 

"That's gonna get me arrested." 

"It's not like there's any cops here" 

"Ahem." Tapp tapped his foot in anticipation, waiting for his food. 

"Oh yeah." Steve laughed nervously as he handed Tapp his sandwich. The detective squinted at the two before speaking up. 

"Just go with your gut kid, it's best to be yourself around someone you want to impress." He tipped his cap and left. 

"Huh. I think I wanna listen to him." Robin nodded. 

"I don't blame you to be honest." Steve just stared at the bread in his hands. "Damn." 

"Damn indeed." 

. 

"IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU CHERYL. I HOPE YOU RETURN SOON." Kazan bowed as he showed Cheryl the way out. 

"Thanks for having me guys, I had fun." 

"EXCELLENT. OH, AND BY THE WAY," He leaned in close. "If you hurt her in any way, I will show you no mercy." It was the first time she heard Kazan speak in a volume other than a yell, and it was effective. Cheryl swallowed loudly and nodded. Rin walked up to Cheryl and hugged her tightly. 

"If she comes home crying, you'll be the one dying." She whispered. Cheryl froze up and Rin pulled away smiling. "See ya sis!" Yui hugged the two and grabbed Cheryl's hand, walking towards the fog. Cheryl turned around and saw Kazan's smiling face, along with a tear in Rin's eye. They waved the couple off, slowly disappearing behind the thick fog. 

"So what'd you think?" Yui twiddled her thumbs, unable to look at Cheryl. 

"Well, it was an experience, that's for sure." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm kidding, it was great. It was a bit scary to be honest though." Yui gave her a concerned face. "O-oh, uh, I mean I never know how to act around other people's family. I really wanted to make a good impression on them." 

"Well, Rin liked seeing your katana skills, and Kazan looked like he was having fun talking about your battles. I'd call that a win." Yui gave Cheryl a thumbs up, patting her on the back. 

"Hey, um, I'm really glad that you trusted me with this. I know the whole 'meeting the family' thing is tough." 

"Tell me about it. With a family like that everything's tough." Yui joked. 

Cheryl giggled a bit. "Well, I'm serious though. That took a lotta guts Kimura. I'm really glad you took me here today." Cheryl got up on her tiptoes and kissed Yui on the cheek. Yui shrugged it off, but she couldn't hide the red that was slowly creeping up her cheeks. 

"What, so I show you my murderous and incredibly nosy family, and all I get is a kiss on the cheek? That's a rip-off if you ask me." Yui laughed off her embarrassment. 

"Oh, that's just part 1." 

"Huh?" 

"You heard me." 

"O-oh. I thought you were done with that stuff." 

"Well yeah, I'm not gonna do it with everyone. Just the people that I care a lot about." 

No amount of jokes could save her now, and Yui's face flushed heavily. The two walked hand in hand back to the cabin, Cheryl squeezing a bit harder this time. 

. 

"Soooo, your game plan is to stalk her?" Robin peered into Cheryl's room with binoculars. 

"I don't see you stopping." Steve was eating leftover pulled pork from a bucket. "Plus, my plan was that you bump into her on her way back and ask if she wanted to eat dinner with you. You're the one that's been scoping out her house for like an hour." 

"Nobody asked you Steve." 

"What? You literally asked m-" Robin clapped her hand over Steve's mouth, forcing him to shut up. She pointed near the cabin and watched as Cheryl and Yui walked in. She saw Cheryl wave to the women in her home and go to her room. Cheryl looked out her window and Robin ducked behind her rock as fast as she could. Steve was slowly turning blue as Robin's hand tightened around his mouth. 

"Shit, sorry." Was all she could muster. She peeked back over her rock and saw Yui walk into the room. 

"What do you see?" Steve asked. 

"Could you shut up for 5 minutes!" 

"Sheesh, fine. Someone's getting a little worked up." 

"Am not!" Steve just shrugged and returned to his pork. Robin returned to her post, peeping once again. Yui was currently pinning Cheryl up against the wall. "Oh shit." 

"What happened?" 

"Yui's making out with Cheryl." 

"Ooh, lemme see." 

"You perv!" 

"See, what'd I tell you about the wall thing! We never should've listened to Tapp." 

"How can you even see that far!?" 

"Oh I can't, I was just making a guess. Based on your reaction, I'm guessing I was right." 

"You're an asshole." Robin sighed, continuing to watch Cheryl. Suddenly she steeled herself and rose slowly. "I won't lose to you, Yui Kimura!" 

"Now now kids, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Tapp stood over the two teens, handcuffs at the ready. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. This one was a bit different than usual, so I hope that's a good thing. As for why this took so long, college + writer's block x having no idea what I want this fic to be = hella time. So yeah, sorry about that. I'll try and crank out a few chapters as an apology. I'd really appreciate feedback on the new style, and any requests are welcome. Cya l8r


	9. Mind Games pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl faces her first trial on Haddonfield, but not before some mishaps with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? An update on HH??? Yeah, I got some inspiration. I already have part 2 written, but I'll probably release it after SSS's finale. Hope you guys enjoy.

Cheryl woke in a cold sweat, haunted by more nightmares. It was the first nightmare she's had in a few days, but it was relatively tame compared to others she's had. It was a flashback to her time in the otherworld, running from two-heads. 'God those things were creepy.' She heard a grumbling noise to her right, and Cheryl got a double dose of deja vu. 

"Yui... It's time to get up." Cheryl prodded the shape under the blanket. It shifted around before finally peeking out.

"Hnghhh" Yui grunted as she slowly sat up. "Oh hiiiiiiii Cheryl, sup duderino." She slurred. "Boop!" She poked Cheryl's nose and laughed hysterically. Yui's hand lowered to Cheryl's chest slowly. "Hoooonk!" Yui made an attempt for the boob honk, but Cheryl's reflexes were too fast. Cheryl rerouted Yui's hand to the pillow and she squeezed. "Haaah, sooooft." Yui gave the pillow one last squeeze before passing out.

"How did I ever fall in love with that." Cheryl giggled as she tucked in Yui and kissed her forehead. Cheryl walked out of her bedroom and was met by Feng's expectant face.

"Hey hey hey wanna play something with me?" Feng was off the wall, teeming with energy.

"Uhhh, sure. What do you wanna play?"

"It's called: guess how many Red Bulls me and Adiris downed last night."

"Uhhh, maybe 2-"

"ALL OF THEM! HAHAHAHHAA!" Feng ran around the room as Adiris slowly turned her head. Her wide eyes were bloodshot, and her mouth slowly curled into a smile.

"I feel... goooooood." Adiris fainted immediately, faceplanting onto the couch.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M READY FOR THE TRIALS TODAY BABY!" Feng was punching every cushion in sight, beating them to a pulp.

"Riiight. Well, I'm gonna go get breakfast. You two have fun." Cheryl left the cabin, Feng's screaming still audible. 

. . .

"Whew, good thing Tapp believed our whole birdwatching thing huh?" Steve lounged behind the waffle stand, drinking syrup.

"He didn't believe it, he gave me a whole ass lecture afterwards. He only let you go because you weren't doing anything but eating pork." Robin sighed, mindlessly mixing her batter.

"Oh, what'd he say?"

"He gave me love advice. And law advice."

"What does that mean?"

"He said 'don't be a creep-ass to the girl ya like. And don't be a stalker. I'll let you go as long as you promise to give that girl some privacy, yeah?'"

"Huh. Well, out of the frying pan, into the fire eh?"

"Whatever dingus."

Cheryl walked up to the stand yet again, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Steve outside instead of in the kitchen.

"Hey... Robin, right?" Robin immediately stopped her mixing and tried her best to look cool.

"Hey Cheryl."

"Aw, you remembered my name."

"I never forget abs- uh, a face like that." Robin mentally slapped herself.

"Ah, well, um, I'd like some waffles please." Cheryl handed her plate to Robin.

"Right, yeah. I'll go do that." Robin made the waffles extra slowly to get more time with Cheryl. "So, you go up against Demo yet?"

"Who?"

"Oh right, you're new. Nevermind."

"Okay then." The awkward atmosphere was weighing heavily on the two, and Robin was sweating profusely. Robin quickly handed Cheryl her waffles and turned away. "Thank you!" Cheryl smiled sweetly. Robin almost melted at the sight.

"You're very hot. Shit, I mean sexy! Goddamnit! You're very welcome." Robin was tempted to stick her head in the waffle iron before Cheryl spoke up.

"You're kinda cute, you know that?" Cheryl giggled as she left. Robin was left dumbfounded before she realized what just happened. She ran over to Steve and shook him vigorously.

"THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

. . .

Cheryl sighed as she ate her waffles, alone once again. 'How can I have 4 girlfriends but nobody to eat with?' As she was taking a bite, she noticed that her waffle seemed to be fading as she brought it towards her mouth. A loud bell tolled, and her waffles began to slowly dissipate as her surroundings shifted.

"Crap."

Cheryl found herself in some sort of neighborhood, but something was wrong. Police cars lined the street, and an eerie tune played on the piano. Cheryl looked around and noticed Feng already sitting on a gen, working it like crazy.

"Hey Feng, hard at work I see." Cheryl patted her head.

"OhmygoshCherylisthatyouI'mstillreallyhoppeduponredbullbutit'sreallynicetoseeyouholymolyIthinkwehaveMichaelrightnowhe'snotveryepictobehonest"

"Right. Well, I'll let you get to it." Feng jumped on Cheryl and pinned her to the ground, Her wild eyes turning into sad ones. 

"Why haven't you been around recently? I've been really lonely..." Feng moved closer, inching her lips towards Cheryl's. Cheryl closed the gap and met Feng's soft lips, wrapping her arms around her small frame. 

"Uhhh, guys?" A girl peeked out from the other side of the gen. She was wearing a blue top and some jeans, her flowing blonde hair accentuating the blue. "Y'know, I'm not one to judge, but could you guys at least take it inside?"

"What's wrong Laurie, you jealous?" Feng sneered at the teen. Cheryl sat up a little bit, bewildered by what was happening. Feng smirked before she pushed Cheryl back down and started making out with her harder, shoving her tongue in deep. Laurie just blushed and looked away, attempting to focus on wiring instead of the intense face-sucking action between two smoking hot babes. Let's just say that the wiring didn't stand a chance. Laurie found herself sneaking glances at the couple occasionally. That occasionally soon turned into constantly. She couldn't help but stare at the passionate kiss between two women in love. 

'Shit, am I gay?' She thought to herself. The thought was cut off, however, by a quiet slink of a knife. One word escaped Laurie's lips before she sped off. "Pig!" Feng turned and recognized the pig head that concealed her face. She leapt off of Cheryl and vaulted the nearest window, booking it to the other side of the map. Cheryl was left half-conscious on the floor after Feng sucked the life out of her. The last thing she saw was an empty mask, dripping with blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels nice coming back to this. I was a little conflicted with HNH since I wasn't sure how I'd make student/teacher stuff without making it feel weird. Needless to say, it's a little hard to make pervy teachers not weird. Oh well. Quarantines been making me lose my mind anyway. all feedback is appreciated, and I'll cya l8r


	10. Mind Games pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new girl helps Cheryl out after her... unfortunate incident. But is she really who she says she is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not have forgotten to post this lmao. School, work, and family issues have all been piling on and it's a bit hard to keep y'all updated. I hope you guys like this one though.

"Hey, you alright?" Cheryl awoke to a woman gently shaking her. "Hey, new girl, are you okay?"

"Woah!" Cheryl shot up, scanning her surroundings. "What happened?" Unfortunately for her, she did not sleep through the trial.

"You tell me. I came over here to do this gen and I saw you passed out on the floor."

"Haha, um, let's just pretend that didn't happen, yeah?"

"If you say so. Name's Amanda, yours?"

"Cheryl." Amanda put out her hand and lifted Cheryl up.

"How's about me and you work on this gen?" Cheryl nodded and the two began working. Amanda was making some small talk and Cheryl indulged her, giving her tidbits about her life. 

"You seem young, you still live with your parents?" Amanda was having trouble with the wires, multiple explosions resonating throughout the hellscape. 

'The killer must be pretty deaf if they're not investigating...' Cheryl thought to herself. Her mind wandered before Amanda pulled her back into reality.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that would be a tough question."

"Huh?"

"Your parents, they aren't around anymore, are they."

"Oh, um, no. Both of my... moms? are dead, and my dad died too. I don't have a family, not anymore. It's really complicated." Stinging memories of Cheryl's family plagued her mind, her vision blurring as tears welled. Amanda put her hand on Cheryl's shoulder, and with it, temporary solace welcomed her. Cheryl wiped her eyes and continued working, a small release finally coming to the troubled teen.

"I know how you feel. My... father abandoned me. I looked up to him, sought to carry out his legacy, but he cast me aside like week old trash."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Cheryl was usually good at consoling people, she worked the crisis helpline after all. But Amanda was... different. Almost like she wasn't the victim.

"Now I make sure his legacy gets carried out, no matter the cost."

"How do you do that?" 

"By testing the unworthy."

"Huh, sounds pretty intense."

"You have no idea."

"Well, you can test me all you want after we get out of here." Cheryl was starting to sense something... different about Amanda, but she put it aside temporarily. She guided Amanda through the basics of repairing, and taught her about the weird little "skill checks" that pop up sometimes. Amanda picked up on it quickly, surpassing Cheryl's ability almost instantly.

"You seem like you know your way around machines." Cheryl popped the gen and made her way to the next, walking with Amanda.

"Yeah, I build a lot of them."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool. What kind of stuff do you make?"

"Um, self-help tech?" Amanda shrugged. "Hey look, the hatch!" Amanda seemed eager to change the subject. "Thanks for helping me with that generator, I'll see you later." Amanda turned to leave, but Cheryl grabbed her hand.

"Wait, what about you? I can't just leave you here!" Cheryl's eyes saddened. Amanda seemed moved and started walking towards the hatch, but she stopped herself. 

"I, uh, I'll go through the gate." She walked over to the gate and opened it almost instantly.

"Huh, that was fast. Usually it takes a while to open those damn things."

"Haha, um, yeah..." Amanda cleared her throat and motioned towards the hatch. "Welp, there's my route. See you."

"No, you go first. I'd never forgive myself if I left and some random NoED Wraith kills you."

"Oh. Uh. Haha, I can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Oh screw it." Amanda hoisted Cheryl onto her shoulders and tossed her into the hatch.

"No, waiiiiiit!" But it was too late, and Cheryl felt herself falling back to the campfire. She plopped onto a log, her head spinning.

"Hey Cher, what happened in there?" Feng sat next to Laurie, eating some berries Claudette had. Laurie was just looking back and forth between the two, waiting for something to happen. "We all got absolutely demolished in there, how'd you get out?"

"I dunno, you kinda sucked the life out of me..." Cheryl looked at her feet, embarrassed. "Then Amanda came and helped me."

"Amanda?" Feng thought about that name for a minute. "Who's Amanda?"

"I think somebody new, but she helped me out after I passed out. Then she kinda tossed me into the hatch."

"Wait, the hatch? Did she have a key?"

"Nope, it was already open." Cheryl shrugged. Feng and Laurie looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Cheryl... the hatch only opens when there's only one survivor left..." Laurie walked over and put her hand on Cheryl's shoulder.

"Then who the hell was I with?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the little hiatus. I might not be able to post as much as I used to since my job has been picking up recently, but I'll try my best. Make sure to stay safe. Thanks for reading, and I'll cya l8r


End file.
